Car Crash
by Boo112
Summary: Last-Chapter-Up! - How is Lucas? Will Sean and Adam ever make-up? How are Adam and Jess getting-along? :
1. Worried

Adam sat at home on the sofa with Jess, Harry, and Lucas and Amelia. Jess was running-around dealing with Lucas and Amelia and making sure that they were ready to leave for school on time. And Adam was sat with Harry led in his arms, barely-awake. Adam looked-down at his precious-son as he wriggled into a more-comfortable-position then fell-asleep in Adam's arms.

"You look just like your Grand-Father, do you know that?" Adam told him quietly, but sadly as he remembered his parents and his brother. "Uncle Alex would have loved to meet-you...And so would Grandma..." Adam said as he tried to stifle a smile at his beautiful-sleeping-son, but it was difficult to smile when all he could think about was the day of that car-crash. The day his life changed forever. He became a carer towards Alex rather-than a brother, and his parents who had brought him-up so so well, weren't around anymore to comfort him or give him a hug when he needed it the most. Adam watched Harry sleeping as he tried to stop the tears that were were about to drop from his eyes from falling. He shut his eyes tightly for a couple of seconds before opening them again.

"LUUCCAAS. AMELIA." Jess shouted up the stairs. "Come-On we're going to be late if you don't hurry-up." She called-up the stairs in a temper before storming into the living-room which snapped Adam away from his sad-thoughts.

"Thanks for your help this morning Adam." Jess said stroppilly at him.

Adam took a deep-breath in then breathed-out a long-sigh. "I'm Sorry." He said quietly, just above the voume of a whisper.

Jess was shocked that Adam didn't argue back. That was unusual for Adam, usually if they were going-to argue at-all, then it would be in the morning, when everyone was rushed and tired. A bad-mix for Adam Trueman.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked, concerned for her fiancee. "KIDS HURRY-UP." She called angrily.

"Yeah..." Adam trailed-off before sniffing in some-tears that he felt forming in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jess said before crouching-down infront of him and placing a hand on his knee.

Adam looked Jess in the eyes, his own-eyes filling with tears that needed/wanted to fall, but Adam wouldn't let-them.

"Yeah I'm Sure." Adam whispered to Jess with a weak and forced-smile. He didn't want her to be worrying about him aswell as everything happenign with Sean.

"Alright, well you just look after this little-one..." Jess told-him softly, referring to little-baby-Harry.

Adam nodded before Jess rubbed his knee with a smile then walking-off to go and get her kids downstairs.

Adam looked-back down at Harry who was still sleeping like an Angel. "I Love-You Harry." He whispered to his son before he leaned-down to him and softly-kissed-his-forehead.

* * *

><p>Eventually Jess and Adam had arrived at work...late, but at least they were here now. They had dropped Lucas and Amelia at school, and Harry at the baby-sitters. The car-journey had been silent apart from the noise of the car-engine and the Radio playing quietly in the background. Jess wasn't sure what was-up with Adam at the moment, but something wasn't right and she was worried about-him. Harry was okay, she was okay, and he hadn't tolf her about anything happening at work at the moment, so Jess could only assume that he was either annoyed with her, or something else had made-him like-this, but whatever-it-was, Jess was determined to find-out soon...and fast.<p>

Adam and Jess walked into the department together, in silence, but hand-in-hand.

"Oooh you two are late this-morning...good-night was it?" Zoe teased as they entered the ED together.

Adam groaned. "Oh just shut-up will-you Zoe..." Adam said grumpily before he walked-off into the staff-room.

Zoe laughed then looked at Jess. "Ooh Someone got out on the wrong side of the bed this-morning..." She said sarcastically to Jess with a friendly-smile.

"Huh, I don't know what's wrong with him today Zo, he's been like-this all morning...dead-quiet, and no-smiles...I don't think I even got-my good-morning kiss this-morning...I don't know what's going-on with him Zoe...I'm worrited about-him..." Jess told her as she stood with ehr good-friend at the reception-desk.

"Ohhh I'm sure he'll be fine Jess, he's probably just had a bust-up with Jordan...but good-morning kisses ey? Oh whoever would have guesed that Adam Trueman was the romantic-type?" Zoe teased.

This made Jess laugh. "Ah that's better." Zoe said happily before winking-at-Jess, then walking-off to deal with the patients in the waiting-area.

Jess smiled as she watched Zoe walk-off then went to join Adam in the staffroom. He had put his scrubs on now and was looking into locker, like he didn't want to make eye-contact with anyone, in fear of revealing the truth to them. Jess walked with a flirtatious-bounce over to Adam and squeezed-his-side as she tried to make-him-jump. "BOO!" She shouted, trying to cheer her boyfriend-up a little.

Adam jumped and banged his head on the side of the locker. "Ahh, Ow." Adam said in a frustrated-manner then turned-around to see who it was. "Jess, that-hurt." He moaned.

"Oh Alright-Then, I won't try and make you smile...what's up with you today Adam? You haven't smiled since you woke-up this morning?" Jess questioned.

"Nothing..." Adam shrugged-it-off as he began to walk-off, but Jess took a hold of his arm and stopped-him.

"Don't try that one on me Adam you know it won't work, I know you too well...and something isn't right...come-on, you know you can tell me anything Ad..." She told him softly, but Adam refused to turn-around.

"Not-Today Jess..." Adam said as he released Jess' grip-on-him then opened the staff-room-door and walked-off.

"Not-Today? Adam, what's that supposed to mean exactly?" Jess asked, trying to stay-calm with-him, but she was just getting frustrated with his refusal to co-operate now.

"What do you think it means Jess?" Adam said in a raised-voice as he spun-round to face-her, an angry-look on his face.

Jess laughed in an angry-way. "Hah, so I can read-your mind-now can I? Well I'm sorry Adam, but I can't do that for you alright?" She told him, also in a raised-voice, before she stormed-past-him.

Adam let her-go, he'd deal with her later, he just couldn't deal with arguments today. He had to focus on remembering his family. Adam ran his hand over his face slowly as he tried to calm-himself-down. Nick walked past at that moment and could see that something was-up with his friend.

"Are you alright there Doctor-Trueman?" Nick asked-him, stopping infront of him.

"Urm...yeah, I've just got a...I've just got a bit of a headache...that's...all..." Adam lied.

"Okay well maybe you should take a break..." Nick suggested.

"That's the thing, I havent...treated anyone yet..." Adam said regretfully.

Nick sighed, he could read-him-like a-book. "Oh Adam, what's really the matter?" He questioned.

Adam took a deep-breath in and closed his eyes as he slowly released that breath. Adam's eyes-snapped-open. "It was today...the car-crash...it was today..." Adam said quietly to Nick.

"Oh..." Nick said a little awkwardly. "Well I'm sorry about that Adam...should you be at work?"

"Yeah urm...I'll be fine in a second...just give me a minute alright? I need to apoligise to Jess...I think I've been taking my bad-mood out on her this morning, and that's not fair on her is it?" Adam confided in Nick.

"Okay...d-d-does Jess know about what happened?" Nick asked.

"Well...yeah...yeah she does...but she doesn't know that today's the anniversary..."

"Well then Adam...maybe you should tell-her..."

"Yes Nick, I know, alright?" Adam said, trying not to take his feelings out on Nick aswell as Jess and Zoe.

* * *

><p><em>So, do you like the start? What do you think?<em>

_:). Please-Review. :). _


	2. The Truth

Jess spent the next hour or so avoiding Adam. But she knew it wouldn't work when she was constantly getting called into Resus to help-out.

"Okay on 3..." Dixie began.

"Hey." Sounded a voice from closely next to Jess. Of-Course, it was Adam.

"Hi." She said with a weak-smile before they lifted the patient-over.

"Ad can I leave this one with you?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah sure." He replied as another patient was wheeled through to Peeds, and Zoe went out to join-them, it was a busy-day for Holby ED, even the Cubicles were filling-up quickly today.

Adam was given the patients notes by Noel before he walked over to the bed to talk to Jess. "Listen Jess, I'm sorry about earlier..." He said softly to her, so the patient didn't hear-him too clearly.

"Hey I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of gotten angry at you, everyone has bad-days..." She trailed-off as she slid her hand gently down Adam's arm before taking his hand into her-own.

"Yeah Jess, about-that, it's not just a bad-day." Adam began.

"Oh?" Jess asked worriedly.

"Yeah urm..." Tears began to form at the back of Adam's eyes. "Today's the..." Adam sniffed a few-tears in and Jess tenderly placed a hand against his cheek.

"Hey, what's-up? Adam, come-on...you can tell me." She whispered to him kindly.

Adam composed himself then looked at Jess directly in the eyes. "It's the anniversary of my parent's death today...it's the day of the car-crash...the 3rd July..." Adam said before he couldn't hold back anymore-tears, so allowed them to fall-freely from his-face.

"Oh Adam, come-here." She told-him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling very sorry for her fiance, but also feeling-very-guilty for going-on at him this-morning.

Adam hugged her back as the tears-fell. Nick spotted them hugging from outside of Resus and popped his head around the door.

"Is everything okay in here?" He asked gently, knowing how Adam was feeling today. Usually he would've shouted at them for being all loved-up when they should be treating a patient, but today was different.

Jess released the hug and Adam turned away from Nick, not wanting him to see his tears. He rested his hands on the side. Jess walked-over to Nick. "Yeah, he'll be just-fine, but could you take-over for a while?" Jess had guessed that Nick already knew, he had been there through Alex's death so the pair of Doctors had a friendly-connection over-that.

"Of-Course I can." He said softly to Jess before walking over to Adam and putting a hand on his back. "You Go Mate, I've got this-one for you..."

Adam looked-up at Nick tearfully. "Okay, Thanks." He replied before walking towards Jess, then out of Resus with her.

* * *

><p>Adam and Jess headed-straight for the staffroom and Adam sat-down on the sofa as Zoe followed-them-in.<p>

"Hey, cheer-up grumpy-guts." Zoe teased.

Adam took an angry breath-in that could be heard. Jess sat-down next to Adam and placed a hand on his shoulder, telling-him not to say anything, but of-coruse that was ignored by the stubborn-Doctor.

"Zo will you just stop-it!" He told-her angrily before he stormed-out and headed-outside.

"Woah, what was that all-about?" She asked Jess as Jess rose-to-her-feet.

"It's the anniversary of his parents-death today, and he's struggling without Alex here to comfort-him..." Jess revealed to Zoe, she had the right to know.

Zoe looked-shocked, Adam had never mentioned any of this to her. "What? His parents are dead? When did they die?" Zoe asked quietly to Jess.

"When he was a kid, in a terrible car-accident..." Jess told Zoe.

"Oh bless-him, that's awful, he should've said something, I never would've..." Zoe sighed sadly then looked-down.

Jess placed a hand on Zoe's lower-arm.

"Oh Zoe don't-worry about-it, his mind's not in a good-place today, I'm sure he'll come-around tomorrow, but look I best go and see-him..."

"Yeah sure, tell-him I'm sorry yeah?" Zoe requested to Jess and Jess nodded with a sympathetic-smile.

* * *

><p>Jess found Adam leant against the wall outside of the ED. She silently, and slowly-approached-him, leaning against the wall, next to Adam.<p>

"They'd be so proud-of-you, you-know?" Jess began.

Adam turned to look at her. She had a beautiful-face, just-like his Mother's soft and fragile.

"I know." He whispered with a calm-but-sad-smile. Adam's hand gently ran through Jess' hair as Jess' hand reached-up and rested against the side of Adam's-Neck.

"Zoe wanted you to know how sorry she is, I told her not to worry, but maybe you should go and speak to her later-on hey?" Jess suggested.

Adam sighed. "Oooaahh...it's not her fault, she wasn't to know."

"Hey don't worry about-it, she understands what you're going through..."

Adam looked-away from Jess for a second and breathed-in deeply. "How can ANYONE understand what I'm going through, the only person who could possibly understand is Alex, and he's not with-us anymore, and it's all my stupid-fault for not being-there for him when I needed-to-be..." Adam trailed-off sadly as the tears returned to his eyes.

"Heyyy, Adam it's not your fault." She comforted before she leanedup towards his lips and kissed-him. "I Love-You." She said as she released the kiss. "Stop blaming-yourself for this sweetheart, you couldn't have doen anything about that Car-Crash, nor could you change Alex's mind, no-matter how-much you liked to think you could've done..." Jess said with small-smile before she kissed Adam again.

Adam kissed Jess back then took a big-breath-in before slowly releasing-it. "She was just like-you, you know? My Mother. She was...pretty, kind, caring...beautiful." Adam told Jess, refusing to move his eyes away from hers.

Jess smiled at Adam. "I'm sure she was all of those things Ad, and it reflects in you, she brought you-up-well, and you and Alex have done your parents-proud, now come-on, there's a kid in there who needs your help, you couldn't save your family Ad, but you can save this boy. Can't you Adam?" Jess encouraged-him.

"It's the reason I became a Doctor-Jess, to save the people in pain. I couldn't bear to see people in pain when I started-out as an F2. What I didn't realsie until now was that it was actually all a cover-up for my-own pain. But it's never affected-me all that much so it's never hit-me, that that's the reason..."

Jess and Adam kissed-once-more before they headed-into the ED together.

* * *

><p><em>Not sure where to go with-this. Any ideas are welcome. :)<em>

_:). Please-Review. :)._


	3. The Constant Reminders

There had been a train-crash in Holby and all of the passengers were being brought in so the ED was heaving as Adam and Jess re-entered together. The train had de-railed and had tipped-over. Adam took on a young-girl who was being wheeled-into Resus as Jeff began to read out the details.

"Okay this is Holly Oakelbee. Aged 9, found-alone. There seems to be heavy-bleeding from her right-lower-leg, suspected-fracture and a nasty-head-wound, and we haven't ruled-out any neck-injuries, hence the neck brace." Jeff finished as they lifted her over to the bed.

Adam stood next the the young-girls bed.

"Hello Holly, I'm Doctor Trueman, but you can call me Adam." Adam began putting on a tone of voice that was suitable for a child. Jess walked-in as Adam continued.

"Ad, Holly's parents were in the train-crash to, they're being brought-in, Peter and Martha Oakelbee." Jess told Adam as she handed him Holly's medical-records.

"Okay, thanks Jess." He said before taking her aside slightly. "How are the parents?" He whispered to Jess.

Jess looked at Adam. "Mmm...hard to say at the moment...but I wouldn't get anyone's hopes-up Ad..." Jess revealed-sadly.

Adam sighed. "Ah Okay..." He froze for a moment. This took him back to the car-crash that he had been involved-in when he was just a little-kid. He had been whisked-off to the hospital and had to sit-through that painful-wait of not knowing-anything about his brother or his parents. After a couple of seconds, Adam snapped-out of it.

"Okay urm, Holly, I'm just gonna check your leg-out alright...I need to see if you've broken-anything." Adam said before he began to examine her leg. As he examined it, he couldn't stop thinking about his family, his parents, and his-brother, how would his life be different if they were still alive-now?

Adam was once-again snapped-out of his thoughts when Holly screamed-in pain, making Adam jump a little. "It's okay Holly." Jess comforted as she put an arm around Holly's shoulders.

"Where's my Mum? I want my Mummy." She cried out.

Adam paused for a second. He couldn't handle this for much-longer. "Mummy will be here soon sweetheart." Adam told-her, trying to put-off telling Holy about her Mother and Father's injuries.

"Adam can I have a word-outside-please?" Jess asked him quietly and Adam nodded befroe they headed out of the Resus-Doors together.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Shouldn't you tell her about her parents?" Jess asked, in true 'Caring-Nurse' mode.

Adam looked-down sadly as he slowly-released a breath. "I can't." He said blankly as he stared-down at the floor.

"Adam?" Jess asked, concerned for her man.

"It's too close to home...Jess..." He trailed-off, before he headed back-into Resus.

* * *

><p>Jess approached Zoe who was at the Reception-Desk. "Zoe." She called.<p>

"Jess." Zoe said pleasently with a smile. "What can I do for you?" She asked her good-friend.

"Do you know if Peter and Martha Oakelbee have been brought-in yet? They were part of the train-crash." Jess questioned.

"Urm yeah I think one of them has been brought-in...but she has been taken straight-up to intensive-care, I'm Afraid. The husband went with her. Why? Is it important?" Zoe said, not the news Jess wanted to hear.

"Uh, yeah kind-of, well, actually, yes, it's very-imporant, Martha and Peter's daughter is in Resus, she's only 9 and is crying for her parents." Jess revealed.

"Oh right, well Adam's treating Holly isn't he. I'm sure he's perfectly-capable of dealing with her. And I could chase ITU for you if you want, to see how Martha's doing?" Zoe suggested.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks Zo." Jess said before she headed back towards Resus to see Adam.

"Don't mention-it." Zoe said in a friendly-voice before shooting Jess a wink.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mummy? Where's Daddy? Owww My Leg!" Holly screamed tearfully as Adam tried to treat her injuries without becoming personally-involved in the case because of what happened to his family when he was a little-and-innocent-child.<p>

"Sorry Holly I don't know where they are..." Adam trailed-off as he treated the wounds on her, then Jess walked-in.

"The Nurse will know. Where's my MUMMY?" She screamed even-louder and Adam ripped his gloves-off before throwing them to the ground and putting his hands to his face, walking-away from the bed.

Jess looked at Adam, realising that this was all getting to much for him, then approached Holly.

"Mummy's not very-well sweetheart, she's gone-upstairs to be looked-after by the super-important-people, okay?"

Tears began to fall from Holly's eyes. "Oh Holly don't cry, don't cry." Jess repeated as she hugged the littlr-girl.

"What about Daddy?" She cried.

Adam span-round. "He's out, he got-out Holly, he's with your Mummy, looking-after her. I'm sure he'll be down to see you soon." Adam told her tearfully.

Holly sniffled-in a few-more tears. "Okay..." She accepted as the last-few tears fell-from her face.

Jess released Holly from the hug and approached Adam, gently taking his hand into her own hands. "Are you okay?" She whispered to him.

"I will be when Holly's Mother pulls-through...in the meantime could you get Holly's leg put in a cast please, the wounds are all stiched-up, but she's fractured her lower-leg and is gonna need it put in plaster." Adam said, his voice-wobbling from where he wanted to cry but he was stopping himself from doing-so infront of Holly and everyone-else that wasn't Jess.

"Alright...But don't forget what I said Ad, you'll make them proud...okay?" She comforted-him before leaning-up and giving him a short-kiss on the lips. "I-Love-You." She whispered to him as Zoe popped her head around the door.

"I Love You Too." He whispered-back before they both turned to listen to Zoe.

"Martha's gonna need an operation. Her shoulders practically-fallen-apart and they think she's punctured a lung but she's just going into theatre now so we should be hearing-news in about an hour or two." Zoe informed them both.

"What does that mean?" Asked Holly from the other-side of the room.

Jess looked at Adam as he turned to face Holly, ready with an answer to her question.

"It means..." Adam began quietly. "It means that your Mummy's gonna be in quite a lot of pain for a while...but..." Adam swallowed to hold-back some tears forming at the back of his eyes.

Adam looked-down sadly and Jess took-over. "But the clever-Doctors upstairs are doing their very-best to help your Mummy and fix-her-up-again...okay sweetheart?"

Holly nodded as the Nurse arrived with a cast for her and began to carefully-attach it to Holly's leg.

* * *

><p>Adam and Jess met each-other outside the Resus-Doors. Adam was still stressed-and-tearful, so Jess held his soft-face in her hands and looked-directly into his teary-brown eyes. "Deep-Breaths Ad, you'll be fine. Holly is gonna be fine, okay? Just calm-yourself-down...alright?" Jess comforted as she held-her-man.<p>

"I hope she is, I know what it's like, growing-up without your-parents, it's tough. I'm lucky I had Alex there with-me. But she's all-alone, well, as far as we know she is...everyone always talks about arguements they've had with their parents at school...but they forget how lucky they are to actually still have their parents...some petty-argument with your parents is nothing when you think about not having your parents there at-all..." Adam trailed-off.

"YOU need a drink." Jess said cheekily and sarcastically...trying to cheer-Adam-up a little.

Adam smiled weakly at her. "Ah not-today Jess." He said calmly. "Today I just need a cuddle and a good-nights sleep, then I'll be fine."

"Well I can give you the cuddle part of that..." Jess teased as she wrapped-her-arms around Adam's neck then rested her head on his chest. Adam slipped his hands around Jess' waist as she did-so.

Jess closed her eyes as she cuddled Adam. "And as for the good-nights-sleep..." She said, her eyes still-closed. "Well, you might have to wait for that...but you know I'm always up fo a cuddle and a kiss." She said gently as she soflty toyed with the back of his jet-black hair.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


	4. Remembering

That night, Adam & Jess spent the evening in together. Tess had offered to look-after Harry, Lucas & Amelia, so they were left-alone. They sat and watched a funny-film together, cuddled-up to each-other on the sofa. As the film-finished, Jess smiled at Adam sweetly. "Well that was good wasn't it?" She said, hoping Adam would be more cheery-now they were home and settled.

"Yeah..." Adam replied-quietly, before standing-up and walking towards the kitchen. "Tea?" He asked as he turned the lights back-on then stretched. It had been a long-day for the Doctor.

"Yeah Please?" Jess said, slightly worried that Adam was extremely-quiet.

Adam put the kettle-on then looked-put of the kitchen-window, which looked-out onto their garden-patio. It reminded-him of when him and Alex used to play football together in their garden, before the crash. Adam still found it strange thinking about Alex walking. The Alex that Adam really knew lived his life in a wheel-chair, and was happy living his life in that way. That was of-course, until he died...Alex had been Adam's rock since the fatal-childhood-accident. And since Alex had died a few-weeks ago, Adam's life had fallen-apart. Of-Course, Jess had helped things-along, and she was doing a brilliant-job, but everyone needs their family around them every-once in a while, and right-now, all Adam wanted was a hug from his Mum, but he couldn't have that, and that was what was really getting to Adam. He could never have his Mum, or his Dad, or his brother, and Adam couldn't deal with that.

After a few-minutes, Adam still hadn't returned from the kitchen, so Jess strolled-in to see what he was upto. She leant against the kitchen-door-frame and watched him staring out of the window. "Get distracted did we?" Jess asked in a cheeky-voice.

Adam continued to look out fo the window. "Sorry." He said, slightly gormlessly.

Jess approached him from behind, gently placing a hand on his back as she stood-next to-him. "Don't Worry, I wasn't all that thisty anyway...You're very quiet this evening..." Jess mentioned.

"I'm...just thinking...that's all..." Adam replied as he turned to face Jess.

"Thinking about what?" Jess asked as she took both of his hands into-her-own.

"My Parents...Alex...Holly...what else?" He said distantly.

"Adam, Holly's parents are going to be just-fine, her Father has been discharged, just a broken-arm and the odd scratch, cut and bruise. And you know how brilliant the Surgeons are...they will do their very-best for her Mother..." Jess told him, but Adam didn't say anything, he just released her hands from his then walked-away, back into the living-room. He sat-down on the sofa leaning-over and putting his head in his hands. Taking deep-breaths to try and calm-himself-down.

Jess quickly-followed-Adam and spotted him on the sofa. She went and sat-down cloesly next to him, moving his hands away from his face, then hugging him tightly, gently pushing his head-down, until he shifted his position and rested his head against Jess'-chest. "It's okay to cry you know..." She told him quietly as she gently-placed a kiss in his soft-black-hair.

"And it's only natural for you to miss your family Ad, I know what that's like, I mean, I know my kids were only in Saudi with their Father, but I still-missed them, and it's horrible isn't it? But like you said to me, we've just got to stay-strong. For their-sake, as-well as yours." Jess finished. For the next 5 Minutes or so, she just simply held Adam in her arms as he cried. It was good for him to let it all out every-now and again. Which Jess knew was a difficult thing to do for the great-Doctor-Adam-Trueman.

After a while, Adam had cried all the tears that his body would allow-him to, and he was tired. Adam looked at Jess, tear-stains surrounding his eyes with a wet-red. The sort of red that came after tears had fallen for long-enough. Jess rested her hand on Adam's cheek, wiping-away the last-few tears with the pad of her thumb. "You look exhausted. Why don't you go and get some rest? I'll pick the kids-up." Jess gently suggested to Adam.

"Okay. Thank-You...for putting-up with me." Adam told-her tearfully.

"Hey who-else is going to look-after you?" Jess asked cheekily with a sweet-smile. "Have a good-sleep and I'll see you later alright?" Jess said happily before she kissed Adam goodbye then headed-off to Tess' to pick-up the kids.

* * *

><p>Jess had arrived at Tess' in no-time, and Tess welcomed-her-in for a quick cup-of-tea.<p>

"Nice evening-in?" Tess asked.

"Yeah I guess...Adam had a bit of a cry, but he's fine-now..." Jess replied.

"I just wish he'd have told someone about his past, we could've helped-him with Alex and everything..." Tess told her.

"I know...he never told-me either, I only found-out because he used his past to help-out a patient. It was during our affair, we had fallen-out, and this young-teenage-girl came-in, she was very shy, and very-nervous, later-on, we found-out that her parents were in Resus, critically-ill, and that's when Adam sympathised with-her. It seemed to work, but I'll always remember that moment, because it really affected,  
>Adam, I could just tell..."<p>

"Sounded-like he's been through a lot..." Tess told Jess.

"He Has..." Jess trailed-off, before Amelia and Lucas came-in with Harry in Amelia's arms.

"Mummy!" Amelia and Lucas said happily together.

"Oh. Hey Kids." Jess said with a sweet-smile as they approached-her. "Are you ready to go-home?" She asked-them.

"Yeah." They said together-again.

"Okay. Well lets say Thank-You to Tess for looking after-you-three, and I'll take Harry alright?" Jess said as she took Harry from Amelia and held-him in her arms.

"Thank-You Tess..." Amelia and Lucas said with a happy-smile on both of their-faces.

"That's alright kids..." Tess told-both-of-them gladly, before she turned back to face-Jess. "Send Adam my-love." She said with a small-smile before she said goodbye to the kids and Jess. Jess then headed-home.

* * *

><p>Jess and the kids soon arrived-back-home. She put Harry in his cot, then put Amelia and Lucas to bed before heading to hers and Adam's bedroom. There he was, the man of her dreams, led fast-asleep in their bed. And he looked-so-peaceful. He always did when he slept. But Adam deserved that peace...at-least for one-night anyway. Jess smiled as he slept-silently before she changed into her Pajamas then climbed-in next to him, and gently placed a kiss on his head. "I Love-You." She whispered extremely-quietly before she curled-up to him, resting an arm on his chest. But Adam slowly-awoke, eventually opening his eyes.<p>

"Oh sorry sweetheart, did I wake-you-up?" Jess asked softly.

"Yeah, but don't worry-about-it." Adam replied tiredly as he put an arm around Jess, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Are you alright-now?" Jess questioned as her hand moved-up to the far side of his neck, and gently-rubbed-it.

"Yeah I'm just-fine..." He began-quietly. "But I'm gonna need your help with Holly tomorrow...is that alright with you?"

"Of-Course it is." Jess comforted with a smile before she leaned-over him and kissed-his-lips.

Adam kissed her back, then let-out a small-laugh. "Thanks...aha...but don't tell Nick or Zoe that I asked you for help? Okay?"

Jess laughed-out-loud, but trying to keep-it-down so that she didn't wake Harry, and Lucas & Amelia-up.

"Ah! Finally, he's back...it's good to have the old-you back. We'll get through tomorrow together alright? Holly's going to get the 5 Star Trueman treatment. And the gorgeous Doctor-Trueman will have his sidekick right by his side, supporting him all the way, okay sweetheart?"

Adam smiled at Jess as he cuddled-in closer to her. "Thank-You. I Love-You." Adam whispered to her.

"I Love You Too Adam Trueman." Jess said with a sweet-smile before they kissed each-other passionately.

* * *

><p><em><strong>'The Trueman Treatment.'<strong> Hehe. That made me giggle. :P I like-that._

_:). Please-Review. :)._


	5. Receiving The News

"It'll do him no-good whatsoever Tess..." Nick argued as he sat at his desk, with Tess stood at the other-side.

"I'm just saying, it's been a tough couple of weeks for him, maybe we should think about taking the pressure-off of him for a while..." Tess suggested calmly, she was only worried about him.

"Yes, that's lovely of you to think of him Tess, but he's only been back in Resus for a couple of weeks, and he's fought to be in there, being back in Cubicles will only make him do something stupid...he came this close to resigning the last-time I tried something-like that on him!" Nick raised his voice as he stood-up to aruge against Tess' suggestion to put Adam back into cubicles for a couple of weeks.

"Okay, fine, it's your decision Mr Jordan, but I'm just saying, his brother only died a few-weeks ago, and he's very-much missing his parents at the moment, maybe Resus isn't the place for him to be right-now..."

"Tess, you are Nurse-Manager, I'll take care of the Doctors, and Doctor-Trueman is quite capable of taking-care of himself, besides, I'm sure Jessica would have come to me if something was the matter with Adam..."

"Fine. Just keep an eye on him, that's all I'm saying Nick..." Tess said before she walked-out.

Nick sighed angrily as he sat back in his swivel-chair, he knew what was the best-thing to do for Adam, and Cubicles wasn't it, as he had learnt so very-well in the past-month or so. And who was she to come charging-in like-that?

* * *

><p>Adam and Jess walked-into the ED together, hand-in-hand, ready to face Holly and her parents as a team-today.<p>

"Are you ready for this Ad?" Jess asked-him.

"Yeah, as-long as you're here Jess." Adam replied-quietly with a small-smile spread-across his face.

"I'll be there with you all the way okay?" She said, stopping him from going into the ED as she took a step infront of him. "If you need a break, just tell-me and I'll get Nick or Zoe on the case alright? You'll be fine."  
>Jess re-assured him before she leaned-up and kissed-him.<p>

Adam smiled at her then nodded before they wandered into the Busy-Hospital together. They both headed-straight for the staffroom, where Tess was ranting to Charlie about Nick. She stopped as Adam walked-in the room.

"Woah, this is a bit of a heated-discussion isn't it?" Adam joked before himself and Jess headed to their lockers to get their scrubs-out.

"Adam I wouldn't." Charlie warned-him as he pulled Tess in for a hug. "Come-On Tess, lets go to your office." He said before he led-Tess-out of the staffroom.

Adam turned to Jess. "Why do I get the feeling that their conversation had something to do with-me?" He asked Jess.

"Oh Adam, stop being so paranoid...or is vain the better-word to use-here?" Jess teased-him as she placed her hands gently onto his chest, carefully playing around with his stethoscope. "Just because you're gorgeous, doesn't mean everyone is talking about-you, believe-it or not." Jess flirted before she used his stethscope to pull-him in for kiss.

Adam kissed her back then acted-shocked. "Oy You. I'm not vain." He laughed before he headed-out of the staffroom with Jess and walked-towards Resus.

* * *

><p>Nick caught-Adam just before he walked-into Resus. Jess headed-on-in.<p>

"Adam, can I have a word please?" Nick requested.

"Yeah sure what is it Nick?" Adam asked.

"In my Office?" He pleaded.

"Nah, I really need to go and see Holly, if you've got something to say then just say it Nick, I've got nothing to hide from my colleagues."

Nick quietened his voice. "Okay well, Tess came to me earlier, she's worried-about, thinks you can't handle being in Resus at the moment..."

"What?" Adam interupted angrily.

"No! Adam Listen. I disagreed with her, because I know fully-well what a pain you were in Cubicles. But I just wanted to check that everything was okay. I mean, it can't be easy, what with it being the Anniversary of your parents' death and all..."

Adam sighed. "Look, I'm fine Nick, honestly, if I wasn't, Jess wouldn't have let me come-into work today. I'm good. But I'd appreciate-it if you'd let me go and see my patient-now alright?"

"Okay..." Nick whispered, he could never have a serious-full-on conversation with Adam. That was typical, putting the patients before his boss once again. But he also had the making's of a brilliant-Docotr, and Nick knew that better than-most.

* * *

><p>"What was all that about?" Jess asked as Adam walked-into Resus.<p>

"Ohhh urm, just, stuff." Adam said, slightly irritated by what Tess had suggested to Nick.

"Well it can't be just-stuff. You were calm before you spoke to Nick, now what did he say?" Jess pushed as she walked-over to him.

Adam sighed. "Ahhh, Tess thinks I should be back in Cubicles...she thinks I can't deal with Resus at the moment..."

"And what did Nick say?" Jess asked.

"He disagreed with her thank-goodness..." Adam said as he looked-dow sadly.

"Well then, what's with all the frowning? Come-On then. Chin-Up, and we'll prove Tess wrong, okay?" Jess encouraged Adam and he smiled at her sweetly.

"Okay." He whispered before approaching Holly, who was led in bed, with her Dad by her-side.

"Hey Holly." Adam said quietly. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked softly.

"Better now my Daddy's here. How's Mummy?" She asked in a childish-way.

Adam looked at Jess for the answer. "It's hard to tell at the moment sweetheart." Jess told-her gently. "But we promise that we'll let you and Daddy know as-soon as we hear anything, okay?" She finished in her 'child's-voice.'

Holly nodded as Adam began to check-over her leg. "Okay Holly, the cuts on your leg seem to be healing-up pretty-quickly which is good, hopefully we should be able to try you out on some crutches today, then we might be able to discharge-you. How does that sound?"

Holly smiled at the good-news as Tess popped-her head around the Resus-doors.

"Adam." She called and signalled for him to come-over to her for a moment.

Adam turned to look at Tess, before looking at Jessica. She sighed and encouraged-him to go and talk to Tess. "Go-On." She mouthed, and Adam walked-over to Tess.

"What is it?" Adam asked just outside of Resus.

"It's Martha, Holly's Mum? She's out of theatre and stable, but only stable, they aren't sure how much progress she'll make...that IS, if she makes any progress at all...things aren't looking good-for-her Adam..." Tess told-him sadly.

Adam dropped his head in a depressive-state. He coudln't be dealing with this. "Okay, thanks Tess." He whispered before he walked-back into Resus slowly. Jess looked at him with a concerned look as if to say 'what's wrong?' but withour speaking any-words.

Adam slowly shook his head at Jess as if to say, this isn't good-news, before approaching Peter, Holly's Dad, and Holly herself.

"What is it? Is it Martha?" Peter asked, worriedly.

"Urm...yeah...yeah it-is..." Adam said as he struggled to get the words-out aswell as fighting-back the tears that were ready to fall from his eyes and onto his face.

"Well?" Peter asked as he stood-up. "Tell-me then..." He said as he walked-towards Adam, but Adam didn't respond. He couldn't. "TELL-ME." Peter shouted as he took Adam by the shoulders and shook-him violently.

"I'm Sorry..." Adam whispered.

"She isn't?"

"No, she isn't, but urm..." Adam began as Jess walked-over to comfort Holly, who was crying. "Look Martha's not too good, she came through the operation and she's stable but..." Adam couldn't finish his sentence.

"But what?. S-s-stable? That means she's gonna get better-right?" Peter asked desperately as he cried.

"W-we can't say." Adam confirmed as the first few-tears fell from his own-eyes.

Peter punched Adam in the eye unexpectedly. "SAVE-HER. SAVE MY WIFE." Peter screamed in desperation.

"Security." Jess called and they came rushing in and took Peter by the arms.

"I-I can't, I'm sorry Peter, only-time will tell..." Adam said tearfully before security took him away. Holly screamed as Jess got one of the other Nurses to come and comfort-her. Of-Course Holly was important to her, but Adam was her fiance, he had to come-first in all of this.

She hugged him tightly then released-it, tenderly placing her fingers across the bruise-forming around his eye. "Are you okay? That's gonna be soar in the morning." Jess asked-him.

"I don't care about the black-eye Jess. I don't blame-him, his wife's at death's-door. A Lady who is obviously greatly loved by her family is about to die, and I can't do anything about-it...that's what I care-about Jess." Adam told her tearfully before the tears came-flooding-out.

Jess comforted him as she held-him tightly in her arms. "Okay. Lets get you out of here ey? Holly can't see you like-this." Jess told-him before she led him towards the staff-room where Zoe and Nick were sat on the sofa-together, obviously-flirting with each-other.

* * *

><p>Both Zoe and Nick turned to look at Adam at the same-time. Jess continued to hold-him closely.<p>

"Oh my goodness, Adam, are you okay?" Zoe asked, concerned for her one of her closest-friends as she stood-up and walked-over to him. Nick closely-followed-her.

"Are you alright-mate? Who did that to you?" Nick asked, referring to his black-eye that was now-forming.

Adam couldn't find the words to reply-with as he sniffed-in a few-tears, and Nick and Zoe understood that as they helped Jess to sit Adam-down on the sofa.

Jess crouched-down infront of him and took his hands into her-own. "Why don't you let Nick take a look at your eye, then after he's checked-you over, why don't you have a lie-down. It'll make you feel-better." Jes suggested-quietly-to-him as she tried to keep him calm.

"I'm fine, I don't need checking-over alright? It's just a black-eye..." Adam told-them as the tears began to dry-up.

"Okay, well even if you are fine, I still want you to get that checked-out alright?" Jess told-him as Zoe took a step-forward.

"I can go and clear-the-on-call room for you if you want Jess? If they don't understand after I explain then I'll just rant at them until they agree."

Jess smiled at Zoe. "Aww that'd be great, thank-you so much Zo..." Jess said, thankful to Zoe for her help.

"Hey that's no problem...anything for Adam."

Nick then crouched-down next to Jessica as Zoe headed to the on-call room to kick-otu whoever was in there. Nick took out his torch from his jacket-pocket then held open Adam's eye as he shone his torch into it.

"Okay Adam look left for me..." Nick trailed-off as he began to treat Adam's eye.

* * *

><p><em>Bit of a random-end to the chapter but I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter none-the-less. :)<em>

_:). Please-Review. :). _


	6. Breakdown

Jess had forced Adam to get some rest in the on-call room for an hour or two, and eventually, Adam had just-decided to go-along with-it. It was probably the easiest-option with Jess. A couple of hours had passed and now Jess was just walking into the on-call-room to wake-Adam-up.

She quietly sat on the side of the bed before leaning-over, moving the quilt away from his face, then lightly kissing his cheek. "Time to wake-up my-love." Jess whispered into his ear as he slowly-opened his eyes.

Adam gradually came-to, he had been flat-out. "Morning." He croaked as he carefully sat-himself-up before Jess leaned-over him and touched his sore-eye with the lightest-touch of her fingers. Adam flinched-away as her fingers met the nasty brusie that was forming-around his eye.

"Looks painful." Jess said to him before she cuddled-up to him.

"Ah it'll be fine in a few-days...any news on Martha?" Adam asked, suddenly-remembering how he got hit black-eye in the first-place.

"No, sorry-sweetheart, she's still the same as far as I know..." Jess told-him gently, knowing how frustrating it must be for Adam to hear-that.

Adam sighed-sadly. "Still the same? How can she still be the same? Surely she must be coming-around by now?" He panicked.

"Sorry Ad, not-even the slightest-movement so I'm told, Peter's gone-up to stay with her." Jess broke the news to him tenderly.

Adam quickly shifted-himself out of the bed then stood-up, staring at the wall infront of him for a couple-of-seconds before quickly-spinning-around to face-Jess, who had followed his actions and was now stood-up behind Adam.

An un-expected tear-fell from Adam's eye. "How do I tell a 9 Year-Old girl that her Mother may never wake-up?" Adam asked, completely-lost as to what to do next.

"Adam. Focus." Jess told-him as she grabbed-his stethoscope from the bedside table and placed-it around his neck, before holding the ends of it at either side. "You can do this." She told him confidently before she placed a light-kiss onto his lips.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Adam and Jess were upstairs in the recovery-area, where Martha was after surgery. Peter was there, asleep with his hand in hers. Adam and Jess approached her bed. There was still no-change.<p>

"If she doesn't wake-up soon, she never-will..." Adam whispered sadly to Jess, not wanting Peter to hear, despite him being asleep.

Jess gently rubbed Adam's arm in a soothing-way. "I know." She replied quietly. "But lets not give-up on her just yet ey? She must be a fighter to get this far..."

Tears welled-up in Adam's eyes. "She's a good-loving mother, she doesn't deserve this...all because of some stupid train-crash..." Adam then kissed his index/middle fingers, before placing his fingers onto Martha's forehead. "Good-Luck Martha." He said sweetly before turning around to find a Surgeon heading towards them.

"Ah Doctor Trueman. I was going to come and find-you." He said quietly. "If you'd like to step-outside for a moment then we can talk a bit-louder."

The three of them walked-outside together and shut the recovery-area's door quietly-behind-them.

"We think Martha's slipped into a Coma...Of-Course, she's still with-us, but Peter and their daughter...uh...Holly was it? They need to prepare themselves for the fact that she may never come-out of this..." The Surgeon told them sadly before walking-into the recovery-room to check on his patients.

Adam turned to Jess with wide and tearful eyes. He looked lost, like he didn't know what he was going to do next. An unusual-feeling for the great Doctor-Trueman. Jess looked-deeply into his eyes, one of them battered from an emotion-driven-punch, she could tell that this was really troubling Adam, and the only person who could help-him out of it was Alex, but not even he was around anymore. Jess gently rested her hands on either side of Adam's neck.

"You have to be the one to tell her Adam. It'll do you some-good. You know what it's like to have bad-news broken to you. Holly has to hear-it from you." Jess told him softly before she carefully led him downstairs. Adam couldn't possibly cry anymore tears, he had cried them all-out already, but it didn't take a genius to see that Adam was experiencing some true-emotional-pain, that he was struggling to put-behind-him.

* * *

><p>Jess took hold of Adam's hand as they entered back into the ED together. He had been silent throughout the whole-journey. Many of his colleagues looked at him, it was unusual to see such a strong-Doctor practically-<p>

broken. But the only person who actually approached Adam and Jess was Zoe.

"You alright Ad?" Zoe asked, worried about her good-friend.

"Mmm, I'm not so sure about that Zo..." Adam asked, his voice wobbling from where he just needed to cry.

"Okay, well the bruise is looking better already..." Zoe said a little-awkwardly before glancing at Jess, as if to silently ask-her what was-up with Adam.

Jess understood-her immediately. "Adam's got some bad-news to break, and it's a bit close to home for him." Jess told Zoe quietly, not wanting the whole department to hear.

"Okay. Well good-luck Adam, I'm sure you'll be fine mate..." She paused, leaving an un-settled atmosphere as she saw how upset Adam was. "Oh come-here you poor-thing." She said before hugging him tightly.

* * *

><p>Eventually Adam and Jess reached Resus together. Jess put her arm around Adam's waist as they walked-in as a pair. She stood-closely next to him as they awoke a sleeping Holly.<p>

"Holly." Adam whispered-tearfully as he gently-shook her.

Holly awoke peacefully as he eyes focussed on Adam. "Doctor..." She said with a tired-smile.

"Heyyy Holly, do you wanna sit-up for me? I've got something to tell-you." Adam spoke, trying to stay-strong for Holly's-sake as Jess remained right by his-side.

Holly carefully sat-up as she looked at Adam. She may have only been 9, but she could tell that this wasn't good-news coming her way.

"What is it? What's wrong with Mummy?" Holly asked worriedly. Adam looked-down as she guessed straight-away. Jess reached the hand that was around his waist and moved-it up to softly play with the back of Adam's-hair, she refused to take her eyes off Adam.

Adam gradually looked-back-up again and caught Holly's eyes into his sight-line as a tear rolled down the young-girls cheek. "Holly, your Mummy's not doing very-well..."

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A 5 YEAR-OLD TELL-ME!" Holly screamed as she cried floods of tears.

Adam closed his eyes and took a deep-breath in as Holly screamed in his face. "Holly listen to me, your Mummy hasn't woken-up yet, and the Surgeons think she's gone into a Coma...which means that your Mummy might not wake-up...but she's still alive..."

"What?" Holly cried. "But..." Holly paused, trying to make sense of the whole-thing in her young, and un-developed mind. "She has to wake-up, SHE HAS TO." She cried as she hit Adam's chest continuously.

Adam grabbed-her hands to stop her from hitting him and Holly collapsed into his stomach and wrapped-her arms around Adam's waist as she sobbed into his stomach. Adam hugged-her gently, trying not to cry himself.

Jess leaned-up and kissed Adam's cheek. "You are doing SO well..." She whispered as Holly gripped hold-of-him even-more tightly and cried out-loud.

"Okay Holly..." Adam comforted. "It's okay. I'm here." He said softly before he looked at Jess. "Jess, how-about we get away for a bit? Go to my home-town, visit my parents' grave's...what do you think?"

Jess smiled at Adam. "I think that's a great-idea Adam, I think it'll do you some-good, and I don't care how long we spend-away, as-long as it'll make you happy." She said before she kissed his cheek again.

Holly slowly released herself from Adam, and Adam gently ran his hand through her hair. "Everything's going to be okay Holly, Everything." He comforted before he turned to Jess and led her out of Resus.

Jess rested her hands on Adam's chest and fiddled with the ends of hsi stethoscope. "I'm SO proud of you Adam-Trueman." She told-him before she tugged at his stethoscope, pulling Adam in for a passionate-kiss as Jess' hands slid around the back of Adam's neck.

"Thank-You." Adam began as they released the kiss. "You're beautiful, and we're going-away so I can show everyone what a beautiful fiance I have. And my parents will be looking-down on us. My Dad will-be telling my Mum how lucky I am to have such a stunning-girl by my side, and my Mum will look-on with a smile, because she only ever wanted Me and Alex to be happy. And Alex is happy with them now, and I'm happy with you. I Love-You."

"I Love-You Too Adam."

* * *

><p>I don't know whether to end it here and keep it short or to update-it and make it a bit-longer. What do you guys think? :).<p>

:). Please-Review. :).


	7. An UnWanted Return

That evening, Adam invited everyone-down the pub for some-drinks that were all on him. The usual-crowd went:

Adam & Jess. Jay (who had managed to persuade Ruth to come-along.)  
>Zoe, Noel, Big-Mac, Tess &amp; Charlie, and of-course Jeff &amp; Dixie.<p>

Adam and Jess were sat at a table with Zoe who was doing-well at cheering-Adam-up after a long and difficult-day.

"Are you alright now Ad? You really didn't look to good earlier." Zoe asked, checking-up on her friend.

"I'm just-fine, thanks Zo, it's been a difficult few-days, but I think I've come-out at the other-end. Only thanks to this-one though." He said as nudged Jess.

"Hey someone had to be there for-you, especially with the state of that eye..." Jess teased.

"Heyyy it's worse than it looks alright..." Adam replied-back with a laugh.

"Yeah he really did thump you there didn't he Adam?" Zoe teased as herself and Jess ganged-up on him a bit.

"Oy, his wife had just come-out of surgery, you can hardly blame-him..." Adam said, beginning as a joke, but then realising the situation-now for the poor-family. He looked-down sadly.

Jess spotted this straight-away. "Hey come-on chin-up sweetheart." She said as she rubbed his arm then touched the bottom of his chin to lift-it-up.

"Sorry..." Adam paused. "Sorry..." He repeated before he stood-up and headed towards the door.

But he didn't get very-far, Sean arrived at the door with Amelia and Lucas. Adam hadn't seen Sean since the Christmas-Party, before he had split with Jess, and was planning-on moving-to Saudi Arabia with her,  
>and there was still a tense-air between the two-fathers. Adam and Sean spent a couple-of-seconds looking each-other in the eyes, as if a fight was about to break-out, but neither of them dared do anything out-of-order, not with the kids around.<p>

Jess watched as Sean entered the pub. "SEAN. What are you doing with my children, you know you aren't to go anywhere near-them without my permission!" Jess snapped at-him as she rose to her feet and charged over to him. Adam was still lurking-around him, watching he didn't do anything stupid. He didn't trust him one little-bit.

"What ARE you on about Jessica? The Baby-Sitter had her hands-full with Harry so I thought I'd help her-out a bit, besides I came-straight here didn't I?"

"Yeah, to cause trouble..." Adam took-over. "Now if you don't mind. Sean. We'd quite-like-it if you left the kids with-us and left this place before I do something I regret." Adam threatened.

"Adam leave-him." Zoe called-over as she approached them.

"Ah at-least someone's on my side." Sean said spitefully as Jess ushered Lucas and Amelia over to Tess.

"Hah, on your side? I don't think so somehow Sean." Zoe said before she put a hand on Adam's upper-arm, stopping-him from doing anything silly. "Adam, let Jess deal with this one eh?" She suggested softly.

"No, sorry Zo, but I'm not just gonna drop-this, he shouldn't even be in the country, let-alone Holby, and especially not in this Pub." He said angrily as he shrugged Zoe's hand-away.

Jess took Adam's hand. "Adam. Listen to Zoe, don't get involved in this." She warned-him.

"Yeah Adam..." Sean said with a smirk.

And with that, Adam punched-Sean in the jaw. Usually, he would've held back, but today, Adam just couldn't deal with this. "Get Out Sean." Adam threatened as he grabbed Sean's shirt then held him-up against the wall.

"Adam get-off-him! You're not helping!" Jess snapped, she had tried to tell-him calmly, but that obviously wasn't going to work today. Jeff ran-over to help Jess out.

"Come-On Pal, lets go and get another-drink ey?" Jeff suggested.

"Not until Sean goes." Adam said angrily as he talked directly into Sean's face.

"No. Now." Jeff insisted before he grabbed Adam around the stomach from behind and lifted-him away from Sean. He turned-around then put Adam-down. Adam tried to charge back at Sean, but Jeff stopped-him.

"ADAM. He's not worth-it." Jeff told-him firmly.

Zoe followed them to the other-side. "Jeff's right Ad, don't let him get to you."

Adam took a deep-breath in and out as he tried to calm-himself down.

Eventually, Jess managed to convince Sean to go-away and leave-them-be. She had now gone-over to calm-Adam down. She gently rested a hand against Adam's cheek. This wasn't the day to get angry with-him. Jess sighed as a small-cheeky smile grew-onto her face.

"Oh Adam, what are we gonna do with-you ey?"

Adam wrapped-his-arms around Jess' waist. "Ohhh I dunno, kiss-me?" He joked, sweetly, now that he had calmed-down slightly.

"That's not a bad-idea." Jess returned the joke before she leaned-in and gave-him a peck on the lips. "How's the eye?" She asked as her fingers trailed-up to the bruise.

Adam moved-his head away as her fingers connected with the bruise. "Painful." Adam said with a small-laugh. "How're the kids?" He asked.

"They'll be okay. I don't think they quite-understand why we hate their Daddy so much, but that'll just take-time." Jess told-Adam.

"Yeah it will..." Adam trailed-off.

"Now what about you? Are you gonna be okay working-tomorrow? It's been a tough-old day..." Jess questioned.

"Yeah I'll be fine, as-long as Sean stays well-clear of the hospital...I can't guaruntee that I won't thump him again if he comes into my reaching-distance..."

"Well he deserves everything he gets, but let someone else do the thumping-ey? I can't be doing with you being put in prison for assualt." Jess told-him softly.

"I'll try my best."

"Well I guess I can't ask for anymore than that now can I?" Jess teased with a sweet-smile.

Adam returned the smile. "Lets go home ey? Have an early-night in with the kids, watch a film or something. Anything to have a cuddle with you." He said as he rested his head against her forehead.

"Lets Go Then." She whispered.

Adam and Jess then said their goodbyes before they headed-home together with Amelia and Lucas running-on ahead of them.

* * *

><p>It didn't take-long for them to get-home. They paid the baby-sitter, put Harry to bed then put a film on for the kids to watch in their-room. Adam and Jess sat themselves on the sofa and snuggled up to each-other.<p>

"Tough-Week Ey?" Jess said as she rested her head on the front of Adam's shoulder then placed her hand across his chest.

Adam put an arm around Jess' shoulders as he replied. "I know." He said with a sigh. "But we'll be okay, won't we?" Adam asked.

"Of-Course we will be, we always have-been. And you're gonna be okay too, aren't you?" Jess said as she gently played with his t-shirt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, as-long as I have-you..." Adam began as he toyed with the ends of Jess' hair.

"Well you have nothing to worry-about, because I'm not going anywhere Mister..." Jess told-him sweetly.

"Good. Because I couldn't live without you Jess. I Love You. I've always loved-you, you know that. No-one else can make me as happy as you can, the only people who could do that were my family, but they're gone-now. You're my family now Jess. You, Lucas, Amelia, and Harry...and Sean if needs be..." Adam told her calmly, but happily.

Jess smiled-sweetly into Adam's eyes. "Thank-You." She spoke.

"What for?" Adam asked.

"For...just...being you? I guess...and I Love you too, by the way, no-matter what happens with Sean, I'll always love-you, I don't know why I didn't leave Sean the minute I met you...you're the one I loved all-along Adam."

"Yeah but you had your kids to think about." Adam told-her softly.

"I know, but they loved-you, they still do. You're brilliant with-them Adam, Amelia still has that toy-horse you bought-her that night..."

"Really? Well I'm glad...because that was the last-one in the shop, it would've been a waste of my time and money if she'd have thrown-it away...Nah, jokes aside, Lucas and Amelia are great-kids, and I'd do anything for them...and that includes getting-along with Sean..." Adam revealed.

"Do you really mean-that Adam?" Jess asked curiously.

"Of-Course I do...when I was Amelia's age, my parents weren't around anymore. Alex and I were left to do the majority of growing-up by ourselves, our carers tried their best, but they couldn't take the place of our Mother and Father. How lucky are they to technically have 3 Parents? Yeah, I understand that they are truly and biologically Yours and Sean's, but I'm gonna be taking the role of their step-father. I don't expect them to call-me Daddy, but I want-them to know that I'll love them as much as if I was their real-Dad. And as for Harry, well, he really IS mine, so I'll love him more than anything in the world. And I'll give him the up-bringing that I've also-longed for, a happy and pain-free one."

Jess smiled as Adam spoke. His mini-speech had brought a tear to her eye. It made her feel that things were finally going to be settled between herself, Sean, and Adam, and that her three-kids were going to enjoy their childhood like there's nothing-better to be than a child. Which wasn't far from the truth.

"I'm so lucky I've got-you Adam." She told-him as she reached-up to place her hand gently onto his cheek then leaned-up and kissed-him on the lips.

* * *

><p>As the kids went to sleep, the rest of that night was soon spent in the bedroom for Adam and Jess. They cuddled and kissed for endless-hours before eventually settling-down, snuggling into each-others embrace as the tiredness running-through each-of-them suddenly came to the surface. As Adam fell into a peaceful-sleep, Jess lay-awake, as she cuddled Adam, and watched-over-him. She gently stroked his bare-chest with her tender-fingers as his breathing-slowed into a steady-rhythm. She smiled at him sleeping before she began to drift-off herself. "I Love You Adam." She whispered before she kissed his cheek, then rested her head against his chest, as his steady-breathing gradually sent her off into a deep-sleep. Perfection.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah I just had to make the most of those cute-moments between Adam and Jess. :).<p>

:). Please-Review. :).


	8. Disturbed Happiness

Adam and Jess headed-into work happily together the next-morning, a smile spread across each-of their faces. The baby-sitter was taking the kids to school aswell as looking-after Harry, so the happy-couple had nothing to worry-about this-morning.

"YOU were flat-out for most of last-night." Jess flirted as they walked-through the car-park together, hand-in-hand.

"Yes, well, a certain 8 year-old boy, and a certain 11 year-old girl named Lucas and Amelia have made me play tag EVERY-Evening for the past-3-weeks so I think I deserved a good-nights sleep, don't you?" Adam flirted-back.

"Oooh Doctor-Trueman, anyone would've thought that you were getting OLD!" She said as she stood infront of him, stopping him in his tracks as they reached the double-doors that led into the department.

Jess wrapped her arms around Adam's neck as his hands trailed around her waist. "I think they're dis-charging Holly today..." Adam told Jess, being a little-more serious for a moment, but he didn't let-it affect him anymore.

"Well that's brilliant Ad..." Jess began softly. "Besides, I think Doctor-Trueman is getting too old to deal with little-kids." She said with a cheeky-giggle before she kissed Adam then ran-off into the department, full-of giggles as Adam chased-after her.

* * *

><p>As they entered the department one after another, Adam grabbed Jess around the waist from behind, then picked-her-up and spun her round a full 360 Degrees before putting her down again as he kissed her cheek from behind her.<p>

"Old? You'll regret that." Adam joked as he laughed before Jess turned to face him again.

"Oh did I offend you? Oh I'm sorry baby." Jess teased in a baby-voice as she playfully pulled his cheeks around a couple of times.

Zoe had been watching-on the whole-time from the staffroom-door, which they were stood just outside-of. "So you two left the pub-early last-night, then come-in this morning acting like 2 love-sick puppies. Yeah, looks like you 2 had fun last-night." She teased as she approached-them.

Jess laughed at Zoe's comment as she wrapped her arms around Adam's waist then let the side of her head fall onto his chest. "Ooh just 'cause you're jealous that Adam's chest is more comfy than your pillow." She joked-around with her good-friend.

Zoe laughed. "Well I'll let you be the judge of that." She replied with a cheeky-smile before heading towards Resus to begin her shift as Adam and Jess walked-into the staffroom together to get their scrubs-on.

"After-you Nurse." Adam flirted as he held the staffroom door-open for Jess.

"Why thank-you Doctor." Jess replied, returning the flirting as she walked-into the staffroom, with Adam closely-follwoing-her.

* * *

><p>Adam was now in Resus and was just about to discharge Holly.<p>

"Morning Holly, how are you feeling today? No-tears?" He asked her sweetly as Peter walked-in.

"Much-better thanks Doctor." She replied before smiling as she watched her Father walk-in. "Daddy!" She called excitedly, glad to see her Dad as he rushed-over to her and hugged-her.

"Hiya Peter." Adam said softly, realising that the man had been crying, through the red-marks underneath his eyes, but hopefully Holly wouldn't notice-that aswell.

"Hello Doctor Trueman." Peter greeted-him, his voice still wobbly from the tears.

"Please, call-me Adam." He insisted and Peter nodded with an attempted-smile.

"Any update on Martha?" Adam asked, having only just got-into work.

Peter shook his head as a tear rolled from his eye, down onto his cheek, then fell to the floor. Adam spotted this straight-away and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be okay mate, trust-me." Adam comforted. "Things may look bad at the moment, but whatever-happens, you'll get-through-it, and eventually you'll be happy-again. I should know..." Adam trailed-off.

"Oh yeah?" Peter replied inquisitvely.

Adam nodded-slowly. "Yeah, my urm, my parents died when I was just a kid...and my brother-died just a couple-of-months back, I thought I'd be crying for the rest of my-life, but now I've got a beautiful-partner, a gorgeous-son, and I couldn't be happier..." He told-them, trying to sound-encouraging.

"Well I hope I can say the same for Me and Holly, and of-course, Martha, in some-sort of way. Listen Mate, I'm sorry for giving-you that black-eye...you've been great, and I don't know why I punched-you..." Peter apologized.

"Heyyy don't-worry about-it, I know how you were-feeling, it's tough isn't it..." Adam trailed-off.

"Yeah...but thanks Mate, you've been brilliant, with Holly...with Me...even if I did smack-you-one..." Peter said with a laugh.

"Heyyy that's better...and nooo-worries mate. Anyway Holly, I think it's time for you to go-home." Adam broke the good-news.

"YAYYY!" Holly said happily before she hopped-out of bed then grabbed-her crutches before she hopped over to Adam and hugged-him. "Thank-You Doctor." She told him with a smile before her Father ushered-her on.

"Don't you worry about it Holly." Adam said with a happy-smile as she led her and Peter out of Resus, meeting Jess at reception as he waved-them goodbye.

* * *

><p>"They seem happy." Jess said sweetly to Adam as he stood the other-side of the reception-desk to her.<p>

"Yeah, they'll be-fine." Adam said with a tired-sigh before he yawned, but he tried to cover-it-up with his hands.

"Oy, wakey wakey sleepy-head, you've only been here half-an-hour..." Jess teased.

"Ah sorry..." He said, mid-yawn, before Sean entered through the double-doors. Jess looked-over immediately.

"SEAN. Get-Out of here NOW!" Jess warned-him viciously as Adam turned-round to see-him.

Sean and Adam slowly met each-other in the corridor.

"Adam."

"Sean...w-what are you doing-here?" He asked suspiciosly.

"Well there's nothing-wrong with visiting my old-work-colleagues is there Doctor-Trueman?" Sean replied smugly.

"No, not in theory Sean, but you Would choose to visit the day-after you gave my fiance the shock of her life by turning-up at the pub un-expectadley wouldn't you...how's the jaw by the way?" Adam asked. The atmosphere between them would make anyone think that a vicious-fight was about to break-out, which wasn't far from the truth. Jess approached them both and stood inbetween-them as each-breath gew-heavier with hatred.

"Now, if you don't mind boys. As Doctors your job is to treat-people, not to beat-them-up. Now Adam, you need some cream-put on that black-eye, it's not looking to good, and Sean, you need that jaw looking-at, make-sure you haven't broken or cracked anything." Jess told-them both firmly before she put the tips of her fingers on Adam's stomach and encouraged-him away with several-gentle-pushes.

"Adam. Leave-Him. Alone." Jess warned-him as she led-him away, leaving Sean to his own-business.

"I just don't want him to do anything stupid like he did last-time." Adam told-her, angry that Sean had actually dared to turn-up today.

"And like I said last-night, I don't want you to be put in prison for assault!" Jess told-hom firmly. "Now, keep-away from him, do you understand?"

Adam nodded with a fed-up sigh.

"Good. Now I'll see you later. Okay?" She said, a little more gently before she kissed his cheek, then headed towards cubicles.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


	9. Happiness Drowned

As Jessica walked-off, Sean approached Adam from behind, and spoke into his ear.

"If you dare do anything to hurt-me, then I hope you know that Jessica will come running straight back to me. And if recieving a punch or two is what it takes, then so be-it. I want my girl back." Sean taunted quietly into Adam's ear.

Adam took a deep-breath-in, before he turned around to face Sean. "I don't think so Sean, you took her kids away from her. Remember? She forgave you when you cheated on her. Because Jess has a kind-heart, she makes possibly the ONLY mistake of her life, and you go and tear her life apart by taking the one-thing that she still had to love and care for. Her children. You used them to get-back at Jess, that's hardly the action of a loving-father Sean." Adam told him angrily, practically-spitting into his face. Everyone was too busy to watch-them arguing.

"Well if I remember correctly Adam, Jess did exactly the same with your own-son, so don't go lecturing me about parenthood when your own fiance isn't even a capable-Mother herself!" Sean shouted before beginning to walk-away, but then Adam stopped-him, grabbing his arm and pulling-him back-around to face-him again.

"Jess is a perfectly-capable Mother Sean. And as much as I disagreed with her taking Harry out to Saudi, I knew that at least she was doing it for the sake of her kids. Lucas, Amelia, and Harry come first in Jess' life.  
>They even come before ME. I'd hardly call that an un-capable mother, would you? She'd do anything for those kids." Adam said in a frustrated-manner.<p>

Sean shook Adam's grip on his arm-away before tutting then shoving his way past Adam. "I'm not going to fight you Adam. Jess needs to see who the bigger-man is, and I'm not talking about the size of ya muscles..."

* * *

><p>Adam followed Sean towards the staff-room and then shut the door behind-him as they both entered. "Leave Jess alone Sean. She's with me now, we're happy-together, we're engaged. You've got no reason to be here,<p>

you're kids are at school, not in this hospital, now Get-Out Sean, before I do something I'll regret later-on." Adam threatened, he was only trying to protect Jess.

Sean took a quick-glance around him. The room was empty. He grabbed Adam shirt then forced-him-back against the lockers. "You wanna try threatening-me again Adam? Because you know you'll be getting another black-eye if you don't watch-out." Sean threatened under his breath, his breathing getting heavier as he looked at Adam furiously.

Nick wandered into the staffroom just at that moment to find Adam being held-up against the lockers by Sean. Nick's eyes widened as he shut the door behind-him. "Everything okay in here Gents?" He asked curiously,  
>wanting to know what was going-on between the pair of them.<p>

Adam pushed Sean off-of-him then shoved his way past-him, towards Nick, who was now by the coffee-machine. "Yes. Everything's fine. Isn't it Sean?" Adam said, trying to calm his anger before Jess saw-him again.

"Tickety-Boo Mr Jordan." Sean said with gritted-teeth as he forcefully pulled his jacket further over his shoulders then left the room.

Nick turned to face Adam. "Anything I should know about Doctor-Trueman?" He asked suspiciously as he made himself a coffee.

"It's nothing I can't handle Mr Jordan..." Adam trailed-off.

"Well maybe you should take-this, you look as though you could do with-it." Nick told-him as he handed-over his mug of coffee to Adam.

Adam sighed. "Thanks." He breathed-out quietly before taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

><p>Sean had gone to find Jessica after he had left Adam with Nick. He found her in Cubicles, where she had headed-off to earlier. He could hear-her trying to compromise wiht a child about having a bandage put around his wrist. He wouldn't keep still and obviously didn't want the bandage-on, but he needed-it, he had fractured his wrist.<p>

Sean popped his head around the cubicle-curtain.

"Need a hand?" Sean said with a smile.

Jess sighed. "If you're not busy, then you could bandage-up young-Thomas' wrist here for me?" She pleaded, Sean wasn't exactly the man she wanted to see right-now, but she was getting pretty-fed-up of this boys behaviour. "Basic-Fracture." She informed-him.

"Right, that's not a problem. Is it Thomas?" Sean said as he slid past Jessica to get near to Thomas so he could bandage his fractured-wrist-up.

* * *

><p>Jessica left Sean to it as she went to find-Adam. It was time she had a break. As Usual, Jess found Adam lazing-about on the sofa with a cup of coffee in the staff-room. She sat next to him, having put the events of earlier to the back of her mind, and smiled at him.<p>

"Hey." Jess greeted him happily and he shot her a weak-smile.

"Heyyy..." Adam replied as he gripped-onto his coffee-mug, taking the odd-sip out of it, not really wanting to tell-her about his run in with Sean, but he knew that it was best-to, before Sean popped-it into one of thier conversations later-on.

"Oooh that didn't sound too convincing. Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at him, resting a hand on his knee.

Adam sighed. "Ah it's nothing..." He trailed-off.

"No it's not, come-on, tell-me. What is it?" Jess asked, starting to worry-now.

Adam stood-up. "What do you think it is?" He said calmly, then walked-over towards the sink, looking out of the window as he leant his hands against the cold-side.

Jess followed-him and stood next to him. "You're gonna have to tell me Ad." She said to him quietly as she reached-up, then toyed with the back of his hair. It was so smooth and soft.

Adam took a deep-breath-in, then released it as he spoke. "Ah it's...just Sean...he's trying to wind-me-up, and it's getting to me, that's all..."

Jess' concerned look turned to an angry-one as Adam mentioned Sean. "What has he been saying to you Ad?" Jess asked angrily.

"He's gonna try and win you back...look, we had a bit of an argument, and he was obviously trying to get me to hit-him or something, because he was always-on about, being the better-man." Adam said sadly.

"Adam you didn't...hurt-him or anything did you?" Jess asked calmly, now wasn't the time to be angry with him, and besides, Sean had seemed fine in cubicles just a minute-ago.

"No, but he'll try and convince you that I did...by the way, I suppose I should be the one to tell-you before Nick does, he had me-up against the lockers...threatened me with another black-eye if I didn't watch-it." Adam said, tightening his grip on the side as he looked-down.

"Well he's not gonna get me back like-that. And by the way Adam, no-matter how much you get on my nerves, I'll never go back to Sean, you know that don't you? I know what he's like, just...try and not to let him get to you okay?" Jess told-him softly before she pulled-him in for a close-hug.

* * *

><p>Sean bounded-into the staff-room as they hugged. "I've bandaged-up Thomas for you Jessica." Sean said happily, not-caring about the fact that Adam and Jess were busy, and it was perhaps just a little-inappropriate to come bursting into the staff-room like-that, just at that moment.<p>

Jess looked-up at Adam as she released the hug, before taking both of Adam's hands, then looking at Sean. "Oh. Good." Jess snapped at him, before she turned her attention back to Adam, now moving her hands to rest-gently against his chest.

"I Love-You." She mouthed to Adam as Sean approached them both from the staff-room-door.

"Oh so do I not even get a thank-you these days then?" Sean asked, quite put-out by Jess' snappy-attitude towards-him.

"No. Sean. No you don't." Jess said angrily at him, trying to focus on Adam, but Sean was constantly there, in her-way.

"Woah what have I done-wrong?" Sean asked, acting-innocently.

Adam sighed, frustrated at Sean's 'innocent-act.' "Ooh for goodness-sake Sean..." He said as he walked-away, towards the opposite side of the room to Sean. "SHE KNOWS!" Adam shouted at him.

"Yes. I do know. Adam told me about your argument, how you had him up against the lockers and threatened to punch-him if he didn't WATCH-OUT!" Jessica screamed at him.

"Hah, I did no-such-thing..." Sean taunted, but he soon got what he deserved as Jessica slapped-him across the face. Sean rubbed his cheek a couple of times after Jessica slapped-him.

"Ouucchhh. Good-slap Jessica but I haven't done-anything..."

"DO YOU WANT ANOTHER SLAP?" She yelled at him as the tears began to flood-out, and that was when Adam came-back-over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his hands joining together at her stomach.

"It's okay Jess." He whispered into her ear. "Let's just leave-him ey? I won't have him upset you like-this." Adam told her softly. Jess placed her hands on-top of Adam's as she felt-him embrace her from behind.

"Thank-You." She said to him, but her voice-wobbled through the tears.

* * *

><p>Adam led Jessica out of the room to Tess. He explained what happened then Tess took her to her office to calm-down whilst Adam went back to find-Sean in the staff-room. Zoe followed, not-trusting Adam to keep his hands to himself. He charged towards Sean then punched-him across the face, before he grabbed-his-shirt then threw him to the ground, ready to beat-him-up. "NO-ONE, upsets MY girl. NO-ONE!" It was just as-well Zoe was there to stop-him from knocking Sean un-conscious.<p>

Adam went to kick Sean forcefully in the stomach, but Zoe got infront of him just in-time to push-him away. "Adam..." She began calmly. "ADAM. STOP." She then shouted as she put her hands on the front of Adam's shoulders then forced him away, which was difficult due to the amount of anger that Adam was showing.

* * *

><p>Zoe managed to force Adam outside of the ED, despite him constantly-struggling to get back at Sean. She held-him still against the wall, holding onto his shoulders as she tried to calm-him down. "Adam beating Sean-up isn't going-to solve ANYTHING." She told Adam firmly as she let-go of his shoulders. Adam's breathing was worryingly-heavy, his veins were showing from where he was so angry.<p>

"You're right. It won't. But If I kill-him, I might just get the point-across!" Adam shouted angrily as he tried to get back inside but Zoe caught him just in-time, grabbing his arm and pulling-him back.

"Nah. Ah. Get Back Here. There's no way in HELL that I'm letting you back-in there yet, so don't even try." Zoe told-him, she was having to be forceful with him.

"But I need to see JESS." He yelled into Zoe's face.

"Not like this you don't Adam. Just calm-down alright? And then once you've done that we can go back-in together. Jess won't even want to look at you whilst you're like this." Zoe said to him, and rightly-so.

Tears of frustration began to fall from Adam's eyes. "I can't Deal with him Zoe. He's trying to tear Me and Jess apart. But I won't have-it...I won't let that happen...It CAN'T Happen." Adam said before he punched the wall, then shut his eyes as he tried to stop-himself from crying. But it didn't work, the tears soon poured-out as Adam sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall as he pulled his knees to his chest and his his head in his arms.

Zoe joined-him on the ground and put an arm around-him.

"Heyyy, come-on." She told him softly as quietly-cried to himself. "You and Jess are gonna be fine Ad. Jess loves you more than anything in the world. She absolutely adores you. She's not just gonna give-up on you because of Sean. What a waste of her time would that be eh? She tore her marriage to shreds because of the affair that she had with you. She loves you Adam, and I know you love her back, and she needs to know that she can trust-you not to hurt Sean like that again. He'll continue to wind-you-up to try and get you to punch him again, just so he can prove to Jess that he's better, but trust-me when I say this to you Adam. Jess knows that you're the better-man, deep-down inside. You just need to show-it on the outside. Okay?" Zoe paused. "Oh come-here you poor-thing." She told-him sweetly before the two-close friends hugged each-other tightly as the tears began to dry-off.

* * *

><p><em>Woah, that Chapter was longer than I anticipated. :). But there are more Chapters to come. :). <em>

_:). Please-Review So-Far. :). _


	10. The Phone Call

A few-minutes later and Zoe was helping a shaken Adam-up and was just about to help him back inside when Sean came storming-out, his nose and lip bleeding from the earlier-punch.

He grabbed Adam by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Sean yelled into Adam's face. Zoe watched for a second before she tried to intervene.

"Sean leave-him alone, can you not see that he's upset?" Zoe told-him firmly as she took Sean's arm and tried to pull-him-off, away from Adam. But he was too strong for Zoe. Adam choked as he tried to speak.

"You...you upset my fiance. You're trying to...r-ruin my life Sean!" Adam said as he struggled to breathe.

"Sean you're hurting him. Look at him, he can barely breathe, let-go of him NOW!" Zoe shouted before she yanked Sean's arm backwards, forcing him to let go of Adam and accidentally elbowed Zoe in the nose as he fell-over onto his back.

Adam released the breath that he had been needing to breathe-out for a while now, before he ran a couple-of-steps over to Zoe, who was holding her hand over her nose, trying to stop-it from bleeding.

"ZO, are you alright?" Adam asked breathlessly as he placed a hand on her back. "Come-On lets get you inside ey?" He said, not-caring about Sean.

* * *

><p>As Adam helped Zoe inside, Tess and Jess were waiting for Adam at reception.<p>

"Ah we were wondering where you'd got to." Tess said before realising that Zoe was hurt and that Adam was struggling to catch his breath-back.

"Zoe, are you alright?" Tess asked as herself and Jess approached the pair of them.

Adam leant his hands against the wall as he tried to calm his breathing. "What about you Adam? You look like you've just ran a marathon." Jess asked as she gently placed a hand on Adam's back.

Tess led Zoe away to cubicles so she could clean-her-up before she went back to work. "Let me...explain..." Adam said, his breathing still heavy.

"Alright, why don't you sit-down?" Jess suggested as she led him over to a nearby 'waiting' chair then sat-down next to him.

It only took a couple of minutes for Adam's breathing to return to normal, and then he began to try and explain to Jess waht just happened.

"After I left you with Tess, I went back to talk to Sean...and I lost-it a bit. I-I-I punched-him..." "YOU WHAT?" Jess interupted, about-to go off on a rant when Adam stood-up and sighed, ready to walk-off.

Jess grabbed Adam's hand, then stood-up after-him. "Then what happened?" She asked in a calmer-manner as Adam turned-around to face her once-again.

"Zoe intervened, took me outside and calmed-me-down...stopped me from helping Sean to his death-bed...But then Sean came-outside and grabbed-me by the throat, Zoe tried to get him off me, and I guess as she pulled-him-off, he elbowed-her in the face as he fell...the last thing I knew, he was led on the ground, I dunno if he hit his head or anything..." Adam trailed-off, nervous of Jess' response.

Jess looked Adam in the eyes and then sighed. "Okay..." She began, not happy that Adam had reacted to Sean's stupid, and immature behaviour in that way, but glad that he hadn't been hurt, and that he seemed to be regretting-it now. "Well if Sean's got any sense he'll clear-off, but if he's badly-hurt, then I'm sure it won't be long until the Paramedics bring-him-in. But let's not worry about that for-now ey?" She said as she put one arm around his neck, and the other on his chest, next to where her head was now resting, her soft-hair, gentyl nestling into the side of Adam's neck. "I Love You." She said tearfully as he held-her closely.

Adam kissed the top of Jessica's head. "I Love You Too." He replied.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, and Adam and Jessica had gone to see Zoe, who was being seen-to by Tess in cubicles. Adam swished the curtain-open with his spare-arm, his other-arm was wrapped around Jess' back, and was resting on her waist.<p>

"A Broken-Nose. All for you." Zoe joked as Tess put the bandage over her nose.

"Aww I'm sorry Zo." Adam apologised as he leant against the bed, and Jess leant against him as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach. Jess placed her hands on-top of Adam.

"Ah don't-worry about-it, but there's no-way I'm going to the pub-tonight looking-like this. And decent looking-guy will just laugh at me." She said with a laugh, before flinching a litte as Tess pressed the bandage against her nose.

"Why don't you come to back to ours?" Jess suggested. "I mean...Lucas might stare at you the whole-time, and Amelia might hug you...but it's a school-night, they'll be in bed by 8:30...9 at the latest."

"Yeah come-on Zo, it'll be a laugh." Adam encouraged-her.

Zoe smiled at them both as Tess finished the bandaging on her nose then left them to-it. "Yeah...yeah okay, why-not ey?" She told them happily before she hopped-off the bed. "Don't suppose any of you have a balaclava that I can wear to hide this do you?" She joked and Adam and Jess laughed before Jess' phone went-off.

"Just as-well it's my break ey?" Jess said as she pulled her phone-out. "It's the school?" She told them both, slightly confused at to why the school would call her in the middle of the working-day.

* * *

><p>Jess went into the staff-room to take the phone-call before she ran back to cubicles tearfully.<p>

"Has one of them got that bug going-around? I wouldn't be surprised, there's been a lot of stomach-bugs spreading everywhere recently..." Zoe asked genuinely, but Adam noticed that she was upset.

"J-Jess what's-up?" He asked as he opened his arms out for a hug, still leant against the bed that Zoe was sat-on. Jess hugged Adam lightly as she tried not to cry.

"It's Lucas. He's been in a fight playing football at school, and they think he's broken his neck, but they can't be sure, the paramedics are already there. The other-boy was unconscious for 2 or 3 Minutes and he's cut his head open. I don't know what to do Adam!" She panicked as she sobbed into his chest.

Adam wrapped his arms tightly around Jess as she cried. "Okay Jess, I'll drive you to the school if you want? But the schools on our patch so it'll be our Paramedics that are attending, would you rather wait here?"

"No the paramedics are already there, I'll stay here, I wanna be here when he arrives." Jess said tearfully as Adam held her closely.

"Heyyy, he'll be alright." Adam comforted as he gently rubbed her back.

"What if he's not? What if he's paralysed?" Jess questioned, thinking of the worst.

"Oh Jess I'm sure it won't come to that." Zoe told-her, trying to calm-Jessica-down a little before they arrived-back with Lucas. She would be no-good to him like this.

"Jess, you're not going to like what I'm about to say but shouldn't we tell Sean, after-all he is Lucas' father?" Adam asked. Even though both men wanted to kill each-other right-now, Adam was only thinking of Lucas.

"What? So you can start Round 2 with him in RESUS! No I don't think so Adam, besides, he doesn't deserve to know!" Jess shouted, stressed-out by the whole siutation.

"No Jess, because he's his father and he needs to know, forget whether I like him, or whether he deserves to know or not, it'll only make things worse if you keep this from him Jess." Adam said fimrly. He wasn't angry with Jess, he could never-be angry with her, but sometimes it just took a little-pushing to make Jess realise that she needed to do something, and she needed to do it quickly.

"Okay, I'll get someone-else to tell-him then. Look I'm sorry for shouting at you like-that, I just want to see my son. I just need to know that's he's going to be alright." Jess said in a cry as she rested her head against Adam's chest.

"I know you do Jess. Don't worry about-it okay, he'll be here soon, and I'lk make-sure he gets the best-treatment possible okay." Adam said sadly.

"Alright Mr Show-off." Zoe added-in, trying to lighten the mood a little. And it made Adam & Jess smile a little, but it was going to take a lot to get them laughing this-afternoon.

"Heyyy I wasn't on about, ME, I was on about Nick Jordan...he's the best-doctor around Jess, you won't get them any better than Nick." Adam told-her gently.

"I Know." Jess whispered up in-reply-to him. "Thank-You." She added-in as she placed her hand on the side of Adam's cheek.


	11. The Bad Example

"Okay this is Lucas Anderson, Aged 8, fell-over playing football, was in a school-boy fight, urm, suspected neck-injury..." Jeff continued with the Paramedics-spiel as he was met by Adam and Jess, Adam as a Doctor,  
>and Jess as a Mother. - Obviously. Nick was already there, helping Jeff and Dixie to wheel Lucas into Resus.<p>

"Bed 4 Please." Nick called as they reached-Resus.

"OWW I want my Mummy, OWW!" Lucas cried from behind the oxygen-mask.

"Mummy's here Lucas." Adam comforted. "She's just here." He told him before Jess made her way over to Lucas' bed as they lifted him-over from the stretcher onto the bed and took his hand, holding it tightly.

"It's okay baby, I'm here, I'm here." Jess said tearfully.

Despite being there as a Doctor, Adam couldn't help but comfort Jess as he watched her cry, putting an arm around her. "He's gonna be okay Jess. He's gonna be just-fine." Adam comfroted as Nick began an examination of Lucas, then spotted that Adam wasn't on task. "Adam I understand that Jessica is upset, but I could really use your help here, and if you're treating this as a personal-case, then please leave Resus and fetch Zoe for me please." Nick told him, firmly, but politely, understanding that the situation he was in can't have been easy for the Doctor.

"Nick, Zoe's broken her nose, she should be resting. I'm here to help, so where do you need me?" Adam asked.

"Right, well his airways are clear, but he's struggling to breathe still, but we won't know what's causing that until we find-out what's wrong with his neck, so I'm gonna give him a light-dose of morphine to help with the pain, and in the mean-time could you get onto X-ray, we need a spot, urgently." Nick ordered and Adam nodded before he headed-over towards the phone. Jess followed-him.

"Morphine?" She asked him worriedly as he picked-up the phone and called X-Ray.

"Yeah, it's help him to deal with the pain, you know that Jess." Adam replied, now in Doctor-Mode.

"Yes I know Adam, but it must be pretty-damn serious if you're giving-him Morphine." Jess panicked, trying not to get stressed at Adam, but it was difficult, understandably.

"Okay. Forget-It." Adam said angrily before he put the phone-down then turned to face Jess, placing his hands on the break of her arm. "Jess just calm-down alright? You heard-Nick, it's only a small-dose okay?" Adam said, trying to be sympathetic before he moved back-over to tell Nick the bad-news.

"Nick, X-Ray is packed-up for the next Hour." Adam said in a stressed-out-manner, he didn't want to let Jess-down.

"Okay, well we'll just have to do all we can now, can you check that he isn't paralysed anywhere please Doctor Trueman? I've got another patient in CDU to get back to, I'll be back in 10 Minutes max." Nick told-him before he left Resus.

Adam walked over to Lucas and took his hand as Jess appeared next to him. "Okay Lucas, can you look at me if you can hear-me?" Adam asked, and Lucas looked at him, trying not to move his neck at-all, but just using his eyes to look at Adam. "Alright, can you grip onto my hand for me." Lucas responded. "And push against my hand." Adam said, tensing his hand so that Lucas had to push. "Can you push any harder than that Lucas?" Adam asked, slightly-concerned that his pushing wasn't very-hard, although there was some movement.

He repeated this with LUcas' other-arm, and also both of his legs. His left-leg barely moved.

"No...OWWW." Lucas cried.

"Okay Lucas, hopefully the Morphine will start to kick-in soon." Adam said as Jess began to cry to herself quietly, gripping onto Adam's spare-arm and resting her head against his upper-arm.

"Adam, is his neck-broken or not?" She asked him tearfully.

Adam turned to face Jess. "I can't be sure Jess, not-until we get him-up to X-Ray, but there's some weakness in his arms, his right-leg seems fine, but it might be compensating for his left, which is barely active. So he's not paralysed, but his muscles are weak, and he's struggling to breath, so it's quite-possible that he's fractured his neck, or at the worst-broken-it, there are signs that he's broken-it...I'm sorry Jess." He broke the bad-news to her, quite-tearful himself as he pulled Jess in for a tight-hug.

"You can save-him though can't you? You can make him better?" Jess asked in a cry.

"Yeah Jess, yeah, of-course we can, but it's gonna take-time alright?" Adam whispered before Jess nodded then cried into Adam's chest as he held-her.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed and X-Rays had confirmed that Lucas had broken his neck. Nick had put his neck in a neck-brace and was now concentrating on improving his breathing.<p>

Jess and Adam sat at Lucas' bedside as Lucas rested. "Will he need surgery?" Jess asked quietly and sadly, but the tears had dried-up now.

"I don't know Jess." Adam whispered in reply. "But you know the surgeons here are the best, so if he does, then he'll be in perfectly safe-hands you know that." He sympathised.

"Yeah I know, I just..." The tears began to well-up again. "I just want him to be okay again." Jess cried and Lucas woke-up as she hugged-Adam tightly.

"Mummy?" Lucas asked, the pain had gone-down a-bit after his-sleep.

Jess looked-up at her son. "Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling?"

"Someone told-me you've been getting into fights. That's the last-time you're staying-up with me to watch Ricky Hatton pal." Adam joked and Lucas attempted to smile slightly, he enjoyed watching the Boxing with Adam.

"Better now." Lucas replied tiredly. "My neck still hurts though." He revealed as the pain came-back to him again.

"Yeah I'm not surprised, the Doctor's think you've broken your neck sweetheart." Jess told him softly, but tearfully.

"Yeah, listen Lucas, you're gonna have to take it easy for a while." Adam began. "What happened in the fight mate?" He asked him gently.

"His names Tom." Lucas said before breathing into the oxygen-mask a few-times with Adam's help then continuing. "He's always fouling me playing football, so today I decided to get-him back and slide-tackled into his legs, like he always does to me." He said, choking a little as he ran-short of breath and his neck pained him.

"Easy there Lucas." Adam told-him as he placed his oxygen-mask over his mouth for a couple of breaths before Lucas then took-it-off again.

"Then what happened baby?" Jess asked, wanting to know the truth from Lucas.

"He pushed-me, so I pushed-him back, and then he hit-me...so I did the same, and that's when the fight-started." Lucas told-him as the tears building at the back of his eyes came to the front then began to fall from his eyes.

Jess sighed, she hadn't brought her children-up in that way, they were nice-kids, who walked-away from fights, not got themselves into them. What was getting into-him?

Adam and Jess then said goodbye to Lucas before they headed towards the doors of Resus. "We'll be back later sweetheart." Jess said before Adam put an hand on her back to encourage her along.

"Come-On, I'll make you a cup of tea okay?" Adam told-her gently as he placed a soft-kiss into Jess' hair.

"I only did-it because that's what Daddy told-me to do!" Lucas cried, afraid of telling the truth to his Mum.

Jess turned around on the spot as she took-in what Lucas had just said. She walked-back-over to him and took his hand. "Sorry sweetheart?"

"In Saudi, Dad said that if anyone tried to hurt-Me or Amelia, to get them back. To do to them what they did to us." Lucas revealed.

"Lucas. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Jess said angrily.

"Heyyy, Jess, it's not his fault." Adam said to her softly as he approached them both.

"I wanted to tell you Mummy, but you and Daddy are always arguing! And I didn't want you to fall-out again." Lucas said tearfully. "I don't want Daddy to leave-you behind again. Why can't you just get back together...OWWW." He cried.

Jess sighed sadly as she began to cry aswell. "I'm sorry sweetheart." Jess replied as she looked-down. "But Me and Daddy aren't getting back-together, I'm with Adam now." She said, taking Adam's hand. "Lucas you said you liked Adam."

"I DO! He insisted, and he was telling the truth. "I Love Adam." He said as he looked at Adam. "But I just miss my Daddy, that's all." He said sadly.

Jess softly stroked through Lucas' hair before she leaned-over and lovingly-kissed his forehead. "Okay Lucas." She began with a whisper. "Thank-You. For telling me the truth." She said with a gentle-smile before she went to get a drink with Adam.

* * *

><p>"WHY? Why would he tell them that Adam?" Jess snapped angrily. She wasn't angry at Adam though, she was annoyed with Sean, he should know better as a father or two-lovely young-children.<p>

"Because he's an idiot who doesn't deserve such lovely-children. They're great-kids Jess." Adam told her softly as they walked through the corridor, towards the cafeteria, togehter.

"I know they are, I guess I just wish that they didn't have Sean as a father." Jess said, looking-down sadly.

"Well you heard Lucas, Jess, he misses-him. We're just gonna have to put-up with him, and I promise I'll try not to hit-him." Adam said with a light-laugh.

Jess laughed a little-too as she smiled at Adam and looked-him in the eyes. "I guess we will. But we'll get through this...together." Jess said as they reach the cafeteria together.

"Yeah we will." Adam replied happily before he hugged Jess tightly. "We'll get there." He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Ooo. :). <em>

_:). Please-Review. :). _


	12. Attitudes

Jess and Adam grabbed a quick coffee from the cafeteria before Jessica headed-out (with Adam) to find-Sean and give him a piece of her mind. She rang him to find-out where he was...

"Hello?"

"SEAN? Where are you?"

"I'm in Cubicles, getting the cut on the back of my head sorted out, that your boyfriend caused! But I'm being told to put the phone away Jessica so IF you don't mind..."

"Sean I don't care about that, but we need to talk. I'm on my way." Jessica finished the conversation angrily before she snapped the phone-down to hang-up on Sean.

* * *

><p>As they reached Cubicles, Jessica checked to see which Number Sean was-in. Number three. With Adam following closely behind-her, Jessica ripped back the curtain to Cubicle 3 to find Sean having his head seen-to.<p>

"Oh so you weren't lying then?" Jess snapped at him.

"No of-course I wasn't. Anyway what did you need to talk-about?" Sean asked innocently.

"Why an EARTH did you tell Lucas to hurt someone if they hurt him or Amelia?" She shouted at Sean as the Nurse treating-him left awkwardly past Jessica and Adam.

"What? Don't be so stupid Jessica, I would never tell my children such-things?" Sean kept-up the 'innocent-me' act.

"Oh so Lucas was lying was he? You're their father, you're supposed to set an example! He's Broken his Neck Sean!" Jess yelled at him.

"What? Lucas was brought-in? Why didn't you tell-me?" Sean asked, worried for his son.

"Jess was about to get someone-else to tell you Sean, but at least you know now ey?" Adam said calmly, knowing that this wasn't the time to pick a fight with Sean.

"Someone-else?" Sean began angrily as he hopped-off the bed. "Why couldn't you tell me yourself, Jessica. You ARE his mother, after-all." He snapped back at her.

"Oh just shut-up will you Sean. As Adam said, you know now. Besides, Lucas was afraid to tell-us about what you'd told him to do because he didn't want us to argue again, so maybe we should at-least try and get along infront of him. And that includes You Adam. I can't have you two arguing infront of the kids. Their lives are disrupted enough as it is what with our busy work-schedules, and their Daddy not living with them anymore. I just want things to be a normal as possible for them." Jess told them both firmly, but calmly, before they all headed to Resus together to see Lucas.

* * *

><p>Jessica ran straight to Lucas' bed, however Sean stopped Adam outside of the door and grabbed his arm viciously. "You know Adam, we may have to get along infront of Jess and the kids, but you punched-me earlier, and I'm not just going-to let you get away with that." Sean began, his teeth-gritted as he spoke quietly, but in a menacing-tone. "You better watch-out Doctor-Trueman, because the minute you step out of line, it'll be more-than just a punch you'll be getting. Do I make myself clear?" Sean threatened-him.<p>

Adam took a deep-breath-in, holding himself back from physically-harming Sean again. "Crystal." He whispered in a released-breath before he snatched his arm back from Sean's grip.

The pair of then headed-in-together, Adam standing closely behind Jess, and Sean stood on the other-side of the other-bed, shooting Lucas a fatherly-smile.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Sean asked-him.

"Like Rubbish. I can't move my neck with this stupid-thing on. Fighting-back doesn't work Dad!" Lucas said angrily at his father.

Jess glanced at Sean as if to mock-him, showing that she was right all-along.

"Well it would've done if you'd have fought-back properly-son..." Sean replied, going-out of his fatherly-mode for a second, just to get back at Jessica.

Lucas didn't bother to reply to that. He huffed in an angry-way. As far as he was concerned, what his father had told-him to do had got-him hurt, what he did to fight-back made no difference whatsoever to young-Lucas.

"Don't worry Lucas, Daddy didn't mean that. Did you?" Jess said, warning-him that there would be trouble if he didn't agree, so Sean nodded.

"Anyway, you can go and collect Amelia from school today if you want?" Jess asked-him, well, she more told-him than asked-him, but she would do anything to get-him out of her face for half-an-hour. She still didn't trust-him, but she trusted-him enough to go collect their Daughter from school-now.

"Okay...I know when I'm not wanted..." Sean trailed-off.

"Then why are you here?" Adam said underneath his-breath.

Sean looked-up. "I heard-that." He muttered to Adam before he turned towards his-son. "I'll cya later Lucas." He said before heading-out-of Resus.

* * *

><p>Jess turned to face Adam as the Resus-Doors shut behind Sean's path. "Adam. Stop winding him-up. You're asking for a punch at this rate." Jess warned Adam. She knew what Sean was-like, his temper was short, not a man to be messed-with. But Adam would soon-learn.<p>

"Jess. You didn't hear what he said to me out-there just-now." Adam replied-quietly.

"Well, what DID he say?" Jess asked.

"He practically threatened-me. Basically said that he'd beat-me up if I stepped a foot out-of line." Adam told-her.

Jess sighed angrily. "Well he shouldn't have threatened-you like that. But surely that gives you even more of a reason NOT to get on his nerves?" She suggested.

"Ah I suppose, just make-sure that I'm never left in a room-alone with-him." Adam said a little more calmly with a small-smile.

Jess smiled slightly aswell. "Hey, me too." She joked with Adam. "But just stay-calm with him alright? I'll do all the telling-off. I'm a mother, it's what I do best." Jess finished with a quiet-laugh before she turned-back to face Lucas again. He was now asleep.

"Now I find that hard to believe..." Adam cheekily trailed-off.

"What do you mean by that?" Jess asked with a smile.

"Well your kids are so well-behaved, I couldn't possibly find a reason as to why you would want to tell-them-off." He replied with a sweet-smile as his hands trailed around the back of her waist, joining together at her stomach.

Jess smiled at Adam's comment. "I've told you this before. I got lucky..." Jess trailed-off. "Extremely lucky with the likes of Sean as a father..." She joked, and Adam laughed.

* * *

><p>That evening, Sean had arrived at the hospital with Amelia who was now sat with Jess and Lucas in Resus. The baby-sitter was with Harry.<p>

Adam was sat at reception finishing-up some patient's notes when Sean approached-him. Adam breathed-in to calm-himself-down before Sean got within reaching-distance.

"Sean! What can I do for you?" Adam said in the politest, and nicest-way that was possible infront of the man that he absolutely despised.

"I'm not going to answer that question Adam. Because my answer would probably place one of us under the charge of conspiracy to murder..." Sean trailed-off, unconvinced by Adam's ways of trying to play-nicely.

"Only you Sean. Just because I don't like-you that doesn't mean I want you dead. After-all, you are still a father of two good-kids." Adam replied politely.

"Well, Doctor-Trueman, as you said, I'm a father of two good-kids, so you can do me a favour by leaving Me and Jess to visit my poorly-son...alone, IF that's okay with you?" Sean requested, but he was more telling Adam than reasoning with-him.

Adam sighed. "Well we'll have to see what Jessica thinks about that now...won't we Sean?" He told-him, refusing to confirm anything until they had spoken to Jessica.

"But surely, Jessica would be pleased to just see us getting along, so why don't you just agree with me, Doctor-Trueman?" Sean said in a quiet, but forceful-way.

"Aha. I somehow don't think that's gonna happen...do you Sean? Jessica knows as well as we do that it simply isn't possible for us to get-along. So why don't you just stop getting in my face and go and see your son." Adam told him firmly.

"Fine. But don't forget what I said earlier Adam. You take one-step out-of line, and I'll be after-you." Sean threatened, looking Adam directly into the eyes, before he swiftly turned on his heel then walked-away to go and visit his son.

"You do that Sean...Jessica's gonna love you for that..." Adam muttered to himself, out of the ear-shot of Sean.

Zoe approached Adam, having watched Sean walk-away from him.

"Everything alright?" She asked-him, wanting to know what Sean had just said to him.

Adam released a deep-breath. "Zoe, the quicker that man gets out of my life, the better."

"That bad?" Zoe questioned, and Adam nodded.

"He wants to be left-alone with his family to visit Lucas...as-in really-alone, he wants me out of the picture, out of the Department..." Adam said, refusing to take his eyes away from the Doors of Resus.

"Oh Adam I'm sure he won't try anything infront of the kids...Sean's not like that, he loves his kids..." Zoe trailed-off, she couldn't quite-believe that she was defending Sean, but she was more focussed on trying to re-assure Adam.

"I wouldn't put anything past that-man Zoe, anyway what are YOU doing taking HIS side?" Adam asked, slightly angrily.

"Oh Adam I'm not, trust-me I'm not, but you know Mine and Sean's history...he couldn't care-less about-me when he had family-commitments." Zoe tried to explain.

"Yeah, just like Sean was busy with you when Lucas was run-over a couple of years back..."

"Not-forgetting that Jess was with You aswell." Zoe argued-back.

"Yeah, and Jessica gave me-up for Lucas!" Adam shouted. "And Yeah, we're back together now, but the difference being is that now we've got a kid and nothing to hide...Jessica loves her kids! So much so that if they didn't like-me, then I wouldn't be her fiance right-now, let-alone HER BOYFRIEND! All Sean cares about is not getting-caught. When we're around Jessica, he acts like he's done nothing wrong, but the minute we're left alone-together, he's threatening to beat-me-up. But Jess isn't an idiot, she knows what he's like." Adam said angrily before he headed towards Resus to go and visit Lucas, and to see Amelia and Jess. Sean would just have to make-do with him sticking-around for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that chapter. :)<em>

_:). Please-Review. :). _


	13. Mistakes

Adam, Jess, Amelia, and Sean had spent a while visiting Lucas together before Zoe popped her head round the doors. "Adam." She called, signalling with her head for him to out for a second. Adam kissed Jess' head then followed Zoe's instructions following her out of Resus.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologise about earlier...I shouldn't be defending Sean, not after everything he's done to tear Jess' life apart..." Zoe said, but Adam interupted.

"Hey don't worry about-it Zo, Sean could fool anyone with his innocent-act if he wanted-too, I've just learnt to see past-it..." Adam trailed-off with a small-smile.

Zoe smiled back at her good-friend. "How's Lucas?" She trailed-off as the two-friends continued to chatter-away...

* * *

><p>Back in Resus, Sean and Jess were with Lucas, Tess had since taken Amelia to the staffroom to occupy her for a while. There was only so long an 11 Year-Old girl could sit without getting restless, and it had been a kind-gesture for Tess to offer to look-after her for a while.<p>

Sean looked-over towards the doors of Resus, and was staring straight through the glass of the windows, the shutters blocking his view. He was watching Zoe and Adam. The woman whom he had enjoyed spending some close-time with. The person who he was able to let-loose, and have a bit of fun with. They could share passionate-kisses, and spend-hours on end led with each-other in bed, and no-one would find-out, that was of-course, until Maggie's court-case had come-along. And then there was Adam, the man who he despised with all his heart. How could his wife have cheated on him with scum like Adam? At-least Zoe was half-decent.  
>But then-again, Sean could hardly be mad at his wife when he had cheated on her himseld, he was more angry with Adam, for daring to continue the affair when he knew fully-well that Jess was married.<p>

"Zoe and Adam seem close." Sean commented as he continued to watch-them, the door to Resus acting as his cover-up, and his guard.

"Yeah they are...she's been a good-friend to Adam over the years..." Jess replied calmly as Sean joined-her as they stood-watching-over Lucas' sleeping figure. Jess was too-tired to be angry with Sean anymore,  
>she might as-well try and get-along with-him, maybe if they were getting-along together, then maybe Sean and Adam would stand more of a chance of being at-least civil to each-other for more than 5 Seconds.<p>

"So, how can you forgive Zoe, but not forgive-me?" He asked quietly into her ear, and he was deadly-serious with this-one.

Jess turned to face Sean. "I had to work with Zoe everyday, but you swanned-off to Saudi with the kids, I couldn't work with Zoe if I hated-her, and I could hardly be angry with her when I had formed a friendship with Adam. But I had no-reason to forgive-You Sean...you took my children-away, and as much as Adam pestered-me to get back together with-him, he was more of a support than most-people in the department once I had told him what you'd done." Jess told Sean angrily, but she had to keep her voice-down so that she didn't wake-up Lucas.

"Well, now I'm back, do you think you could find-it in you to forgive-me?" Sean asked, putting-on the innocent-act.

Jess was surprised as anyone that she was falling for Sean's innocent-act. It was so believeable, was he generally sorry for what he had done to her? Jess wasn't sure, she couldn't be, but she forced a smile at Sean none-the-less. "Okay, I think maybe I could..." She told-him with an attempt at a genuine-smile.

"Good, now all you have to do is talk to Adam." Sean said confidently as he smiled at Jessica, edging subtly closer to her, which Jess had failed to notice.

"Oh I promise that I'll Try to talk to him, but I can't guarantee that he'll accept-you, you know how protective he is over-me Sean, even during our affair he was protective..." Jess responded.

"Okay, well you try, because I can't stand falling-out with you and him for much-longer, it's hard being the hated-one...Sometimes I just wish we could all be happy together..." Sean said to Jessica, keeping-up the 'innocent-me' act.

"Well, like I said Sean, he's protective-over-me, just give-him time and I'm sure he'll come-round..." Jess trailed-off.

"So if I did this would he kill-me?" Sean asked before he gently kissed Jessica on the lips. He really was pushing-it with Adam stood just outside.

As much as Jess wanted to pull-away the minute Sean's lips touched-hers, she didn't. She almost felt sorry for Sean, as if he was alone, and vulnerable. Surely just one-second more wouldn't hurt anyone?

"Probably..." Jess said gently, before she resentfully kissed Sean again. It pained Jess to do this to Adam, but it was inevitable...

* * *

><p>Adam was just about to walk back into Resus when he spotted-them through the shutters, just in-time to see Jess pull-away.<p>

"NO. Sorry Sean, I can't do this. I WON'T do this, not to Adam. I'm all he's got, and I love-HIM." Jess told Sean firmly. "I'm sorry..." She said tearfully to Sean before she ran out of Resus and saw Adam right-there infront of her, staring right into her eyes, tears filling in the back of his own. Jess looked right back at Adam, the tears that she was now crying were blurring her vision-slightly. Jess could see the pain in Adam's eyes,  
>and Jess was feeling that pain-too, she had just broken-her lover's heart.<p>

"Jess..." Adam whispered. "You didn't..." He said tearfully as Zoe watched-on.

"I Did..." Jess cried. "I did Adam..." She paused as Adam's head-dropped in sadness, the bad-news was causing him agony in his mind, and in his heart, and Jess had realised this the minute she had looked-into his eyes after running out of Resus. "I did and I'm so sorry!" She sobbed to him as she ran-towards him and hugged-him tightly. Adam hugged-her-back, but he didn't know what to say. There was nothing too say. The woman he loved had just kissed another man. But Adam couldn't be angry with her. It was Sean who was going to see the results of this mistake, and he didn't know where, but somewhere, just, somewhere, Adam was going to find-it in him to forgive Jess. But it was going to be difficult, and it was going to take-time, lots of time. "I Still Love You Jess." Adam whispered tearfully into her ear, which only made Jess cry even-more as she soaked his scrubs-top.

She had just kissed her ex-husband and yet Adam still had it in him to forgive her and tell her that he still loved-her. This was the reason that she was with Adam. "I Love You Too Adam, I'm so sorry." She said.

* * *

><p>For the next 5 Minutes or so, Adam held Jess as she cried her heart out to him. Eventually Zoe approached them and placed her hand on Adam's shoulder, shooting him a quick-smile. "Well-Done Mate." She whispered to him before heading-off to do some other-work. She wasn't gonna get involved in this, she couldn't. After a while Adam pulled Jess away from-him and took her tender-shoulders into his hands.<p>

"Leave this with me Jess." He told her firmly, but softly before he took a deep-breath in, then headed into Resus.

Adam grabbed Sean's shirt then threw him forwards. "Outside. Now." Adam said behind gritted-teeth as he seethed with aggression. Sean followed Adam's orders, knowing fully-well what was coming to him, but he was prepared for this, he had been for a long-while now. He would fight Adam until they were broken-apart, and he quite-honestly didn't care what that meant, as-long as he could defeat Adam in some way shape or form.

* * *

><p>The two-men reached outside with Jessica tearfully following-them, who was spotted by Tess, who then proceeded to quickly fetch Mr Jordan and Zoe. This couldn't be happening.<p>

They were at each-others throats, each-one holding the others shirts visciously. Both ready to kill each-other. "Go on Sean, do-it, beat-me-up, I don't care." Adam taunted, his teeth remaining.

Sean forced Adam back agaisnt the wall, now gripping his throat. "I told you Adam. You'd have to step out line for me to do such a thing...but then-again, you took my wife and kids away from me, so I guess that'll have to do." Sean said visciously before he punched Adam in the stomach and Adam keeled-over as Sean grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

Jess watched on in horror as Sean proceeded to kick Adam, making his nose-bleed. Eventually Adam pulled himself together and got to his feet as he charged at Sean, tackling him to the ground before he punched him continuously.

There was nothing that Jess could do as Sean fought-back, leaving the two-animals fighting together in a heap on the ground, occasionally one would stand. That was until Nick came rushing-out, closely followed by Zoe, Tess, Big-Mac, and a couple of security-guards.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Nick ordered as Big-Mac helped the Security-Guards to separate the two-men, whilst Tess comforted a crying Jessica, putting an arm around her and holding her closely.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Adam and Sean were separated and they were both taken to Cubicles. Nick and Tess were treating-Adam, with Jessica sat-quietly by his side all the way. Whereas Zoe, (reluctantly) along with Jay, treated Sean.<p>

Adam had a split-lip, bleeding-knuckles, a possible broken-wrist and suspected bruised-ribs. Whereas Sean had a bleeding/broken Nose, a dislocated-arm, and a nasty sized graise on his shoulder. It was safe to say that neither came-off any better than the other

"What the HELL do you think you were playing-at?" Nick asked Adam angrily as he treated his split-lip. Adam was sat on the edge of the bed in Cubicles.

"You're just lucky that Henry isn't around today, he'd have you sacked on the spot..." Nick paused the treatment as Adam wanted to speak.

"Nick...You're not gonna tell him...are you?" Adam asked regretfully.

Nick sighed. "No Adam. I'm not, one because I can't afford to loose a Doctor, and two because no-one else needs to know about this. I assume it will be spread around the department, but I'll stop the information getting to Henry at all costs. Not only can I not afford to loose a Doctor, but I also can't afford to loose you Adam. So no more fights." Nick warned-him before he paused as he examined Adam's.

"Right, your lip is going to need one or two stiches put in it...Tess, can I leave you to deal with that?" Tess nodded, before heading-off to collect some equipment to stich Adam's lip-up with. "You're going to need to get your wrist and your ribs x-rayed to make sure that you haven't broken anything, so I'm gonna need to keep you in Cubicles for a while. Although you seem to be coping pretty-well with the pain, so lets hope that Sean hasn't caused too much damage ey? You get some rest, and I'll go and clear a spot in X-Ray for you, okay?" Nick said softly to Adam before looking at Jessica, who's tears were just drying-up now.

"Jessica, you've heard what I said to Adam, he's going to be just-fine, just make sure he gets some rest, and I'll be back the minute the x-ray team can get their hands on him." Nick told Jess with a sympathetic, but re-assuring smile. Jessica nodded with a small, and weak smile, before Nick headed-off to chase-up the x-ray team.

"Why don't you have a lie-down ey?" Jessica suggested to Adam as she stood-up from the bed. "You'll feel better for it." She continued as Adam swung his feet-up onto the bed then carefully led backwards, his ribs still tender from the fighting.

Jessica sat on the edge of the bed beside Adam as he closed his eyes. She gently played with his soft-jet-black hair as she tried her best to hold-in the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Jess knew that she was partly to blame for this, which was why she wasn't angry at him. She had expected this reaction from him the minute she made the biggest-mistake of her life, by kissing Sean. "I Love You Adam Trueman." She whispered tearfully into his ear, before kissing his forehead as he slept peacefully. Lucas was hurt, and now Adam was too, she just hoped that everything would be okay in the end.


	14. Tears & Forgiveness

The shift was finally coming to an end for Adam, Jess, and Zoe. After Zoe had finished treating Sean, he had been left and confined to the On-Call-Room until Adam had left the building. They didn't want another fight on their hands, and espeically not twice in one-day. Adam's injuries were as suspected, a badly-split-lip, which had now been stitched-up, the bleeding knuckles were healing pretty-well, a broken-wrist, which was now banaged-up and put in a hand-brace, and bruised-ribs, which Adam had been prescribed some pain-killers for. Sean's broken-nose and dislocated-arm had been confirmed and treated-too, but the hospital-staff had been more concerned for Adam. He was a well-loved Doctor and Friend at this hospital, and they hated to see him hurt like this.

Adam, Jess, Amelia, and Zoe all headed-out towards the car-park together; Adam feeling slightly worse for wear, Jess reluctant to leave her son, but also reluctant to leave Adam, and Zoe; exhausted from a busy and eventful-day in the ED. Amelia had ran-on ahead and was waiting-patiently by Adam's car.

"You know you can go and see Lucas if you want Jess..." Adam trailed-off, and Jess sighed.

"No, not-tonight, I might not trust Sean with You, but I should at-least trust-him with his own-children shouldn't I?" Jess questioned and Zoe smiled at her.

"I'm sure Lucas will be just-fine Jess." Zoe told-her and Jess smiled-back at her. They were good-friends, and they always had-been, despite a few fall-outs in their time here at Holby.

"I know he will be..." Jess began. "Listen how about you come-around for that evening-in we promised-you a while-back?" Jess suggested, but Adam had responded before Zoe had even had the chance-to.

"Uh...Jess I could really do with an early-night...besides we need to talk...you don't mind do you Zo?" Adam said, not-wanting to have this conversation with Jess, but if he was ever going to forgive her then it had to be done. He wasn't going to get angry, he knew what Sean could be like, he was just ashamed that Jess had fallen for his old-tricks again.

"No of-course I don't Ad, it's been a long-day, for all of us." Zoe told him sympathetically with a smile.

Jess was worried when Adam said that they needed to talk. What did that mean? It could've meant anything as far as Jess was concerned. She just hoped that she hadn't gone and ruined-everything between herself and Adam. The very-thought of that devastated Jess.

* * *

><p>Jess and Adam soon said goodbye to Zoe before heading-home with Amelia to see little-baby-Harry. Amelia ran straight-up to her room at Adam's polite-request, before Jess paid and thanked the baby-sitter and put Harry in his-cot, before joining Adam, who was pacing up and down the living-room. He was just as nervous about this chat as Jess was.<p>

"Adam..." Jess said quietly, and a little-awkwardly. He had been brilliant with-her when he had first seen them kissing, he had just-simply hugged-her, nothing-more, nothing-less, but that did-it for Jess, he didn't need to tell her that he loved-her, even-though he did, the hug was enough for Jess to know that Adam wasn't going-anywhere, anytime soon.

Adam stopped pacing-the-room at the sound of Jess' tender-voice. He looked at her sadly. "Sit-Down." He told her gently, and she did-so, before he joined-her on the sofa and took Jess' closest-hand into both of his hands, despite one of them being bandaged-up. They looked-at each-other directly in the eyes, one just as tearful as the other.

"Why'd you do it Jess?" Adam asked, sadly, but softly.

A tear-fell from Jess' eyes. "I don't know Adam. I really don't." She tearfully-told-him as she released her hand from his and placed-it onto Adam's knee, rubbing it tenderly. "I Love YOU Adam. You know that, why I kissed Sean?...I'll never-know, it was just a moment of madness..."

Adam sniffed in a few-tears of his own as he placed his hand-on-top of Jess'. "A moment of madness eh? Isn't that just how we started Jess? And look how far we've come. We're supposed to be getting Marrried in a few-months time." He told-her, trying his best not to get angry with-her.

"Supposed to? You're not..." Jess asked, hoping for dear-life that Adam wasn't about to call-off the Wedding.

"No I'm not, I couldn't do that to you Jess, I love you and I want to marry-you. But I just don't understand what provoked-you to kiss-him back like-that?" Adam asked, confused by the whole-situation.

"My mind was on Lucas, I was upset...and Sean was just-there, and he was being so-kind..."

"What? And I wasn't?" Adam interupted in a louder and angrier voice than he had anticipated.

"Adam I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to Jess!" Adam said angrily before he stood-up, trying to calm-himself-down as his bruised-ribs reminded him not to get-up so quickly.

"Adam you're suppose to be taking it easy, just-calm-down and listen to me will-you." Jess told-him firmly, and Adam took a deep-breath-in then carefully sat-back-down again, being aware of his injuries this time.

"Adam you have been amazing throughout all of this..." Jess began tearfully. "You know how much I regret kissing Sean, but it really was just a moment of madness Adam..." Jess had barely finished her sentence when she broke-down into floods of tears, running out to the kitchen to be sick in the sink. Adam followed-her and was straight at her side, comfroting-her, and gently-rubbing her back as she threw-up.

* * *

><p>Once Jess had finished being sick, Adam pulled-her in for a hug. "Oh Jess come-here." He whispered to her before he hugged her tightly. He couldn't bare to see her cry like-this. And no-matter what she had done, Adam just simply couldn't be angry at Jess. She wouldn't have cried so much if she wasn't sorry, but the sickness had just proved to Adam that she really loved-him, and not Sean.<p>

"I Love You Adam." Jess cried to him as she gently placed her hand onto his cheek. "I Love You more than anything in the whole wide-world, and I'm Sorry. Please don't leave-me. I'm so Sorry." She said as more-tears fell from her eyes.

Adam continued to hug her as she cried more tears; tears which had obviously been storing-up in the very backs of her eyes for quite a while-now, because she had never-cried this many tears. "I Love You Too Jess. And I could never leave-you." He said as he released the hug, but still held her closely as his hands rested on her hips. "I've fought from the night we met to have you here in my arms Jess, and now that I've got that, I'm not just gonna let it go all that easily. I'm nothing without you Jess. Sean's an idiot who knows how to win you round, but he used your feelings for his own-advantage Jess, and that's not-fair on you. You shouldn't be treated like that, no-one should." Adam paused for a second. "I forgive you Jess." He told her tearfully before he led her back-over to the sofa and sat-back-down next to her.

"Thank-You." Jess said with a smile as she wiped a tear-away from Adam's-face with the pad of her thumb.

"There's no-need." Adam whispered-back in reply.

"How's the wrist feeling?" Jess asked-him as her hand eventually rested on the side of Adam's neck.

"Oh it's seen better-days, but I'll be alright Jess." Adam replied softly, with a small-smile spread across his face.

"Those stiches in your lip look painful..." She said as she gently pulled his bottom-lip-down with extreme-care to reveal the stiches.

Adam winced at the pain, and Jess moved her hand back down to the side of Adam's neck. "It's having them put in that's the worst-part, it's not too bad-now. Listen, I'm sorry for fighting Sean..." He trailed-off.

"Oh Adam don't be...it wasn't your fault." Jess told-him as her hand moved down to his chest and lightly-tapped-it twice. "As you said, Sean's an idiot, and he deserved everything he got in that fight, it's just a shame that you got hurt in the process..." Jess told Adam sadly as she rested her head down-onto his chest.

"I've told you this already Jess, I'm absolutely-fine. Honestly." Adam told her as he gently-stroked her long, soft and flowing hair with his good-hand. Jess closed her eyes as she warmed to Adam's gentle-touch.

"Okay Adam. Whatever you say..." She said sleepily.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Jess had drifted-off into a peaceful-sleep, with Adam resting his chin on the top of her head, and eventually doing the same. Jess awoke first, a good three-hours later and slowly-moved, trying her very-best not to move or wake-Adam too much. She gently moved her hand, which was on Adam's chest, over onto his shoulder, then leaned-up, and kissed Adam's forehead. "Night Sweetheart. I Love You."<p>

She whispered to him before leaving a note on the table:

_"We fell asleep on the sofa. Have gone-up to bed. I Love-You. X. "_

She simply-wrote before heading-off-upstairs to sleep-off tonights events.

* * *

><p>The next-morning, Adam awoke on the sofa in the same-clothes that he was wearing last-night. He was confused to begin with, before he found Jess' note rested on the table infront of him. He leaned-over, his bruised-ribs paining him this morning, and picked-it-up before reading-it. Adam smiled-tiredly then wandered-upstairs to his and Jess' room. Jess was already awake and was putting her dressing-gown on.<p>

"Morning..." Adam croaked, before letting-out a massive-yawn as he stretched.

Jess turned around and smiled at Adam. "Oh, Morning Sleepy-Head. Goodnight on the sofa?" She asked cheekily, as she approached-him, gently wrapping his around Adam's waist, whcih made Adam flinch a bit as his ribs were causing him a great-deal of pain this morning.

"Brilliant thank-you. But it did my ribs no-goos wahtsoever..." Adam told-her, pulling Jess away from him so that his ribs could have some relief from the constant-pressure.

"Awww..." Jess said sympathetically as she then wrapped her arms around Adam's neck instead. "I'm sure you'lll feel-better once you've had a good-few days in bed." Jess paused for a second. "Are WE Good?" She asked Adam, being serious for a moment as she waited for Adam's response.

"Of-Course we are. Jess I've told-you this already, I forgive-you, now I dunno what Sean is planning on doing today, but I plan to forget about yesterday, and completely-blank it from my mind. As far as I'm concerned that kiss never happened...okay? Are you with me?" Adam asked.

"What Kiss?" Jess replied happily, glad that she had chosen Adam over Sean in the end. Adam was the much better-man out of the two of them. That was obvious.

* * *

><p><em>:). Please-Review. :). <em>


	15. Making The Most Of It

**_Hey People, I've decided to make this the last-chapter, as the story was beginnign to drag a bit, so I though I'd end-it whilst it was still interesting! I hope you enjoy-reading-it! :D._**

* * *

><p>The next-morning, Adam and Jess headed-into work early, so that they could visit Lucas before their shift-started. He had been moved onto the wards now and would hopefully be able to come-home today, all being well. They reached Lucas' bed together, hand in hand and smiled at him. The baby-sitter had agreed to take Amelia to school, and Adam and Jess were sog grateful that she was so good with Harry, Lucas and Amelia, she had come-in really useful, what with both of them being so busy with their jobs all the time. But their busy-schedules only-made the time spent with the 3 kids even-more precious.<p>

"Heya Sweetheart." Jess said with a Motherly-smile to her 8 Year-Old Son as Adam pulled-over a chair for her. He had chosen to stand-up, sitting-down was painful with bruised-ribs.

"Hey look who it is!" Adam said cheerfully as Jess took a seat and took Lucas' hand into hers, gently squeezing-it, it comforted her mroe than anything-else. Adam stood closely behind Jess' chair and smiled-on at Lucas, his hands rested on the back of Jess' chair as his fingers curled around the edges of it.

"Mummy! Adam!" Lucas said excitably, before noticing that Adam had a cut on his lips and a bandage around his hand. "What happened to you?" He asked, his smile now fading as he realised that Adam was hurt too.

Adam looked-down sadly as Lucas asked the question. How could he explain to an 8 Year-Old that he had beaten-up his Dad for kissing-his Mum? He could hardly tell-him that, but Adam was such a bad liar, and he knew-that. Jess turned-around in her chair as Lucas failed to get a response from Adam, she placed her hand-over his, which made Adam look-up slightly. Jess gave Adam a look that said 'Don't Worry,' before she turned-back to face Lucas, hoping for dear-life that Sean wouldn't turn-up as she explained. Lucas was a clever-boy, he would only go and put two and two together if he saw his Dad all battered aswell.

"Adam's been in a bit of a fight sweetheart, but don't you worry about-him, Adam can look-after himself, and I can look after You!" She told Lucas happily, and Lucas smiled at her as he rolled his eyes.

"I can look-after myself too ya know Mum..." He said cheekily.

Jess laughed and turned to take a glance at Adam. "Fine, I'll take-care of Adam instead then." She told Lucas cheekily a she wrapped-her-arms around Adam's waist lovingly, causing Adam some pain to his ribs.

"Ah, Ow, Ahh, careful there Jess." He said gently as he ruffled her hair-up a little.

Jess pretended to look-shocked as Adam ruffled her hair-up. "OY You!" She said mid-laugh whilst she playfully hit the side of Adam's arm as a Nurse approached-them.

"How's my favourite-boy feeling this morning?" The Nurse said happily, with a sweet-smile, as she approached Lucas' bed.

"Great!" Lucas sadi encouragingly.

"Ohhh you sound happier this-morning. Well that's good-news. we should hopefully be able to send you home later-on then...I'll just clear-it with the Doctor okay?" The Nurse told Lucas, plus Jess and Adam.

"Can't you clear-it with Adam?" Lucas asked cheekily.

The Nurse smiled at Adam, he was the Doctor who all the younger-Nurses fancied the pants off-of, this youthful-Nurse being one of them. SHame he was taken, and engaged. The Nurse then turned back to Lucas and laughed.

"Lucas, Adam might be A Doctor, but he's not YOUR Doctor, is he cheeky?" She said to him playfully.

"But I like Adam!" Lucas said with a smile. "Adam's Cool." He told the Nurse simply, and Adam smiled a little-vainly.

"Alright Lucas, that's quite enough about me, let the Nurse decide what's best for you ey?" Adam suggested to Lucas.

* * *

><p>The happy-couple soon finished visiting Lucas as the Nurse began her check-up on him, and headed-back-downstairs, via the lift, to start their shift together.<p>

"ADAM!" Zoe called excitably as she ran-over to the Doctor, who was walking out of the lift with Jess, then hugged-him extremely gently.

"Heyyy Zoe..." Adam said calmly as he hugged-her back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her friend, happy to see-him smiling again, and holding-hands with Jess, that was always a good-sign.

"Oooh a bit-fragile morning Zo..." Adam revealed to her.

"Aww well you just take it easy yeah? How's Lucas, Jess?" She then asked, realising that they had just come from the wards, where Lucas was.

"Much-better thanks." Jess said happily. "All the Nurses have fallen in love with him..." She said with a laugh.

"Ah he's been taught by the best..." Adam joked vainly, and Jess and Zoe joined-him in laughing, which hurt Adam's ribs slightly.

"Ooo, ow." He said, quietly, but painfully, as he placed a hand over his ribs.

Zoe looked at him carefully. "Are you sure you should be at work Adam?" She asked-him in a soft-tone, as Jess placed a hand on Adam's back and gently rubbed-it in continuous-circles.

"Zoeee...I'll be fine..." He said softly with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Jess added-in, seriously.

"Yes!" He told-her firmly, but again, quietly, before walking-over to reception, and Jess and Zoe followed-him.

"Alright, we're just worried about you Adam..." Jess said with a small-smile as she walked-infront of him, then turned to face-him, tenderly resting her hands onto his chest, fiddling with his stethoscope, which was now around his neck.

Adam sighed. "I know you are, I'm sorry." He told-her calmly before turning his head to look at Zoe.

"I'm sorry Zo, I just want to get things back to normal, that's all..." Adam trailed-off.

"Don't Worry about-it Ad..." Zoe sympathised.

"Normal? I don't quite know how you call your life 'normal' Doctor Trueman." Sean appeared from the corridor, his arm in a sling from where it was recovering from being pushed-back into soccet.

Jess placed her hands onto either-side of Adam's neck as she heard Sean's voice. "Adam. If you do so much as touch-him there will be trouble." Jess warned-him firmly before she released her hands from him. Adam approached Sean slowly, and carefully, not taking his eyes away from Sean's, and vice-versa.

"What are you doing here Sean?" Ada, asked angrily as he came to a stop about a metre away from Sean.

"I'm here to visit my son, not to start another-fight Adam...besides I can't fight whilst my arms in this sling, so I suggest you shove-off before I call Security." Sean threatened-him.

Adam took an angry breath-in. "Adam." Zoe warned as she walked-past the two-men. "Sean, stop winding-him-up, you're asking for another punch at this rate." Zoe told-him firmly before heading-into Resus.

"I'm not gonna fight you again Sean." Adam began, calmly, as he took a deep-breath-in. "But Lucas has been moved-upstairs to the Wards now, so you can-go, or I'LL call Security." Adam warned-him, and Sean looked-him in the eyes spitefully for a second, before he headed-up to visit his 8 Year-Old Son.

Jess approached Adam with a sweet-smile as he ran a hand-over his face, an obvious-sign that he was stressed-out.

"Well-Done. You dealt really-well with that." Jess complimented-him before wrapping her arms around his neck, and his hands trailed around her waist, meeting-together at the back.

"Thank-You..." He trailed-off calmly. "But I don't know how-much longer I cope with his pompus-attitude, before I explode at him again..." Adam told Jess, obviously worried that he'd be persuade by his messed-up conscience, to harm Sean again.

"Don't Worry about-it Adam. We'll get there. But in the mean-time, you'll just have to be extra-lovely to me." Jess told him cheekily with a loving-smile.

"I can do that..." Adam said, before pausing for two or three-seconds. "Infact, I've got a way to start this extra-loving thing-off..." He trailed-off.

"Oh Yeah, what would that be then?" Jess asked-him.

"What would you say if I offered to pay for the whole-wedding? Including the reception and the Wedding-Dress, whatever you decide to surprise me with...what do you think Jess?" Adam asked-her.

Jess laughed and playfully hit Adam's shoulder. "Well I think you're MAD!" Jess told-him happily as she paused fow a couple of seconds. "But if you're serious about this, then I'd quite happily take-up your offer, then seal-it with a kiss and an evening in bed, send the children over to the Baby-Sitters' place...have some-time to ourselves...what do you say about that...Doctor Trueman?" Jess said flirtatiously.

"Well...Nurse Harrison..." Adam began seductively. "For one, I am deadly-serious about the offer to pay for the Wedding, I'm not short of money...and it would be my pleasure. But secondly..." Adam trailed-off before he leaned-in then kissed Jess on the lips, starting softly, then growing more passionate as it continued.

* * *

><p>That evening, Lucas was quite-happy to be discharged form the hospital, then spend the evening-in with his Dad. He didn't get to spend-much time with his Dad anymore, not since his parents had broken-up. And Sean was glad that Jess seemed to finally be trusting-him with their kids. Lucas was spending the night over at Sean's, and Amelia and Harry were at the baby-sitters' house for the night, leaving Adam and Jess with a house to themselves.<p>

The happy-couple lay in bed together, Jess being careful of Adam's injuries, especially his bruised-ribs as she snuggled-up to his bare-chest. It wasn't often that the couple got to spend some-quality time together,  
>so tonight they were making the msot of it. Jess leaned-over Adam and kissed-him-on the lips softly.<p>

"How is the lip-feeling?" She asked him gently.

"A bit lonely..." Adam replied cheekily, and Jess laughed then playfully hit his chest.

"That's not what I meant..." She giggled.

"I know." Adam replied.

There was a moment of silence as the pair looked-each other in the eyes, full of love for one-another.

The absence of the voices continued, but the silence was broken with the sound and movement of Jess leaning-in to kiss Adam once-again. This time the kissing-continued for a longer-period of time, as the couple enjoyed their time-alone together.

* * *

><p><em>(Casualty theme-tune begins... :P )<em>

_And that is it! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story._

_:). Please-Review. :)._

**_Next I hope to do a Adam/Kirsty/Warren fic.  
><em>****_And Maybe a Lenny fic in the future. (Possibly Lenny/Mads. :) )_**


End file.
